


As Long As You Love Me

by marcelowa



Series: Put Your Lips Close to Mine as Long as They Don't Touch [3]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry w końcu żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Trzy lata później nadal się kochają, jeśli nie bardziej, kochają swoje dzieci, które są dla nich wszystkim a one bardzo kochają swoich rodziców. Z czasem przychodzą nowe wyzwania, ale tak długo, jak się kochają mają wszystko lub myśleli, że mają.</p><p>Ghost Of You Sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight doesn't last forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Long As You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066566) by [NiamJenn1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994). 



Louis przesunął się we śnie, jęcząc, kiedy usłyszał głośno grający telewizor, prawdopodobnie była to bajka Tom & Jerry. Spojrzał na zegarek, widząc, że była jedynie 8:13 w niedzielny poranek i po wczorajszym hektycznym dniu, chciał wrócić do spania, ale nie mógł, kiedy usłyszał Evana, teraz już swojego czteroletniego syna, krzyczącego coś niezrozumiale z całych sił w płucach. Potem usłyszał dziewięcioletnią Logan, mówiącą mu, aby był cicho i jak zawsze, Evan robił to, co chciała jego siostra, aby się natychmiast wyciszył. Odwrócił się, oczekując, że Harry będzie spał po swojej stronie łóżka, ale nie było go, gdy przypomniał sobie dlaczego i zdecydował się wstać, gdy usłyszał głośny krzyk, a potem płacz Evana.

\- Mówiłam ci żebyś nie skakał, Bąbelku – westchnęła Logan, pomagając swojemu młodszemu braciszkowi podnieść się z podłogi, gdy wszedł Louis, przecierając swoje oczy.

\- Co się dzieje? Logan… kochanie, gdzie jest twój tatuś? – spytał Louis, podnosząc Evana, jęcząc, gdy owinął swoje rączki wokół jego szyi w ciasnym uścisku.

\- Spadł z kanapy, kiedy mówiłam mu żeby tego nie robił, ale nie słuchał a tatuś poszedł po śniadanie, ponieważ nie chce mu się gotować – odpowiedziała, wracając do skakania po kanałach w tv, jednocześnie głaszcząc pięcioletniego Jaskiera w tym samym czasie.

\- Nogi ze stołu. Gdzie cię boli, kochanie? – powiedział Louis do córki, obserwując jak zdjęła nogi, a następnie skupił całą swoją uwagę na Evanie.

\- Tutaj… tatuś nie chciał abym z nim poszedł. Chciałem iść z tatusiem – płakał Evan, trzymając się za kolano, gdy Louis całował je, by było lepiej.

\- Nie chciał założyć butów i płaszcza – Logan odwróciła się do nich ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, a następnie wróciła do oglądania tv.

\- Jest dobrze, Bąbelku, wróci niedługo z jedzeniem. Jesteś głodny? – Louis pocałował go w policzek, a potem przeczesał jego faliste włosy.

Włosy Evana były ciemnobrązowe i delikatnie kręciły się przy końcach, teraz były dłuższe, i Logan miała ten sam rodzaj, z wyjątkiem tego, że nosiła je związane. Jego syn wyglądał bardziej jak on niż Harry, ale widział, że było coś z niego w ich synu.

\- Tak… tatuś przyniesie mi naleśniki – odpowiedział Evan, a następnie delikatnie kopnął brzuch szatyna, chcąc być postawionym na dole i gdy to zrobił, pobiegł z powrotem na kanapę, by usiąść obok Logan, gdzie natychmiast położył głowę na jej kolanach, aby się przytulić.

\- Jak długo jesteście na nogach? – Louis usiadł po drugiej stronie, sprawiając, że Jaskier przesunął się na podłodze przy ich nogach, gdy całował ją w policzek.

\- Nie wiem. Dlaczego byłeś taki zmęczony? Próbowałam cię obudzić, ale tatuś powiedział, że miałeś długą noc. Jesteś chory? – Logan ułożyła głowę naprzeciwko jego piersi, a później spojrzała na niego z podniesionymi brwiami, oczekując wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie mogłem zasnąć a tatuś mnie kopał – skłamał, a następnie zaczął przebiegać palcami przez jej włosy, by ją rozkojarzyć i odciągnąć od tematu.

Oglądali kreskówki w ciszy, dopóki Louis nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi od garażu, a potem zamykających się, westchnął, kiedy Jaskier podbiegł do drzwi i zaczął je drapać.

\- Jedzenie! Lepiej się pospieszcie lub zjem wszystko – głos Harry’ego był słyszalny w domu, gdy zamknął drzwi.

Jak zawsze, Evan wstał ze swojego miejsca i pobiegł do kuchni, delikatnie odpychając Jaskiera ze swojej drogi, by przylgnąć do nogi Harry’ego, spoglądając na niego niebieskimi oczami i z dołeczkami w uśmiechu. Tak szybko jak Logan wstała i przybiegła do kuchni, Louis wstał i powoli wszedł do nich, pozwalając Harry’emu owinąć ramię wokół jego talii.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później, kochanie – powiedział Harry, tak, by tylko on mógł go usłyszeć, a następnie westchnął z ulgi, kiedy skinął głową i ponaglił dzieci, by umyły ręce.

Louis spojrzał jeszcze raz na Stylesa, a potem bez słowa zaczął jeść jedzenie, słuchając jak Evan opowiadał o swoim ulubionym Power Rangers, ale nie przykładał do tego uwagi. Jego myśli dryfowały przy rozmowie z zeszłej nocy, która skończyła się na tym, że Harry spał w jednym z pokoi gościnnych. Gdy skończyli jeść, Louis pomógł Harry’emu posprzątać bałagan w zupełnej ciszy, który zrobili Logan z Evanem, dopóki loczek miał dość.

\- Louis… rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Wiesz, dlaczego nie chcę mieć więcej dzieci, plus, mamy dosyć z Logan i Evanem – Harry odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Louisa, który rzucał mu groźne spojrzenia.

\- Nie. Ty masz ich dosyć… Harry, chcę dziecko. Jedno, to wszystko, o co proszę – błagał Louis, gdy owinął swoje ramiona wokół jego talii.

\- Nie – było końcową odpowiedzią Harry’ego.

\- Nie będziesz się musiał o nic martwić. Ja-ja to zrobię… zajmę się tym a ty, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz chodzić ze mną na wizyty do lekarza, kiedy się urodzi lub je zobaczysz, ale proszę, jeszcze jedno – oczy Louisa zaczęły zachodzić łzami, myśląc, że już go miał, gdy brunet go przytulił, ale rozczarował się, kiedy Harry zaczął mówić.

\- To nie tak, Louis, po prostu boję się, że będzie niewidome. Pamiętasz jak trudno było, by czekać aż się urodzi Evan, byśmy się dowiedzieli czy jest niewidomy czy nie? To nie ma znaczenia czy jest niewidome czy nie, ponieważ wciąż je kocham z całego mojego serca, ale to jest życie, którego dla nich nie chcę. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybyś zaszedł w ciążę i obróciłoby się w to, że on lub ona jest niewidome. – Harry wyjaśnił najlepiej jak potrafił, nie chcąc, aby szatyn się zdenerwował.

\- Ale jest szansa, że on lub ona nie będzie niewidome… - Louis odmrugał łzy, czując jak zaczęły mu spływać po brodzie, gdzie Harry starł je koniuszkiem palca.

\- Przepraszam, ale już znasz moją odpowiedź – westchnął Styles, całując go w czoło, a następnie wychodząc, zostawiając samego Louisa z ręką przylegającą na jego pustym brzuchu.

Chciał czymś rzucić w oddalającą się sylwetkę Harry’ego, ale zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, myśląc o jakimś sposobie, by go przekonać. Chwilę później, poddał się, gdy nie mógł niczego wymyślić i kiedy jego życie seksualne prawie nie istniało przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, szanse zajścia w ciążę przez przypadek równały się zeru.

Wytarł twarz od łez, idąc na dół, gdzie znalazł Harry’ego leżącego na kanapie z Evanem siedzącym na jego brzuchu, próbującym go łaskotać. Przeszedł obok nich i usiadł na szezlongu, zastanawiając się, czy jego małżeństwo zmierzało ku końcowi, gdyż wszystko, co na to wskazywało, on i Harry kłócili się nawet o najgłupsze rzeczy.

Przypomniał sobie pierwsze kilka lat, bycie szczęśliwym i to wspaniałe uczucie, jak to nie mogłoby się już zdarzyć, ale wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać, kiedy Evan nie był już dzieckiem. Z czasem, Louis zaczął tęsknić za posiadaniem dziecka w domu i pierwszy raz, gdy spytał Harry’ego, by mieli kolejne, Evan miał dwa latka. Oczekiwał, że brunet natychmiast się zgodzi, ale rozczarował się, gdy loczek powiedział mu prosto w oczy _nie_ i dwa lata później wciąż nie chciał mieć więcej dzieci.

Nie mógł nic an to poradzić, ale zazdrościł Eleanor, która miała swojego małego sześciomiesięcznego synka, ona i Liam nazwali go Eric i gdy było źle czy dobrze, wciąż jej zazdrościł. Wszystko było dla nich świetne, dopóki Eleanor nie zaszła w ciążę i to było wtedy, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się dla nich stresujące i kilka miesięcy później w trakcie jej ciąży zerwali, ale wrócili do siebie, gdy urodził się Eric. Zayn i Niall byli szczęśliwsi niż kiedykolwiek z ich trzyletnimi bliźniakami Chloe i Jeremym i w tym momencie byli szczęśliwi z ich dwójki, odkąd byli krnąbrni.

\- Tatusiu, potrzebuję pomocy z moim zadaniem domowym – Logan ściągnęła go z dalekich myśli, trzymając białe płótno z jednej ręce a w drugiej farby, z wszystkimi kolorami.

\- Och… z czym potrzebujesz pomocy, kochanie? – spytał Louis, ignorując Harry’ego, który śmiał się wraz z Evanem. Ich syn był wtulony po boku bruneta z ramieniem owiniętym wokół niego.

\- Mieszanie kolorów. Chcę namalować zachód słońca, ale nie mogę dostać odpowiedniego koloru, ponieważ chcę żeby niebo wyglądało na różowawy kolor. – wyjaśniła i Louis mógł powiedzieć, że była sfrustrowana w sposób, w jaki zaczęła przygryzać swoją dolną wargę.

\- Chodź, usiądziemy przy stole, znam idealny kolor, by zrobić najśliczniejszy róż – Louis uśmiechnął się, wstając z szezlongu, podchodząc za nią do stolika w ich pokoju zabaw, który zrobili, aby dzieci mogły odrabiać w nim zadania domowe.

\- Chcę użyć farb olejnych, nie sądzę, że akrylowe będą dobrze wyglądały – skomentowała Logan, gdy szatyn skinął głową, zgadzając się z nią.

\- Pamiętasz, że nie mogę ci pomóc z malowaniem, musisz zrobić to na swój sposób – powiedział, podchodząc do półki z farbami olejnymi, potrząsając głową, widząc, że wiele miało ponad rok i wciąż nie były otwarte.

\- Wiem – wymamrotała, próbując wszystko postawić.

\- Dlaczego-Harry, kupiłeś jej więcej farb? – Louis spojrzał na niego, nie lubiąc tego, że ją rozpieszczał i przewrócił oczami, kiedy Harry skinął głową, nie spoglądając na niego z kanapy, oglądając kreskówki z Evanem. – Przynajmniej zaczekaj, aż skończy z tymi starymi. Ma trochę sprzed roku i niektóre wciąż nie są otwarte.

\- Potrzebowała kilku, więc je kupiłem – Harry spojrzał na niego, a potem na tv.

\- Ma ich mnóstwo – kłócił się szatyn.

\- Ale potrzebowałam więcej kolorów a sprzedawali je tylko w całej paczce – szybko wyjaśniła Logan, próbując ich powstrzymać od kolejnych argumentów jak było to noc wcześniej.

\- To dlatego, że możesz je mieszać, kochanie, więc możesz uzyskać nowe kolory – Louis uśmiechnął się trochę, oddychając z ulgą, gdy się uspokoiła, zdawał sobie sprawę, że słyszała ich kłótnię.

Louis spędził resztę popołudnia, pomagając jej mieszając kolory, a potem obserwował ją z dumnym uśmiechem, gdy namalowała scenerię, którą wybrała z tych, które miała w klasie. Była jedną z jego uczennic w grupie, gdy mnóstwo rodziców pytało o program artystyczny dla najmłodszych dzieci i Louis był szczęśliwy i nie mógł się nie zgodzić, kiedy zaoferowali mu możliwość uczenia najmłodszych dzieci i także wynagrodzenie nie było takie złe, kiedy zaczął planowanie posiadania więcej dzieci.

Tej nocy, gdy oboje Logan i Evan poszli do łóżek, Louis wziął prysznic i był w łóżku, czekając na Harry’ego, który kończył prysznic, by móc zasnąć i wypocząć, stawiając czoło kolejnemu dniu. Kiedy Harry skończył, szybko wyłączył światło i wszedł pod kołdrę, sprawiając, że Louis się uśmiechnął, kiedy owinął go swoimi ramionami i pocałował w czoło.

\- Jesteś zmęczony? – wymamrotał Harry, czując jak Louis skinął głową naprzeciwko jego piersi, a następnie przycisnął tam usta.

\- Ja też. – uśmiechnął się Styles.

\- Wiesz… trochę minęło, odkąd mieliśmy czas dla siebie. Przerwa letnia jest za dwa miesiące w maju i myślę, że powinniśmy wysłać dzieci do mojej mamy lub twojej i pojechać na małe wakacje, tylko my dwoje. – powiedział niebieskooki, gdy pocałował pierś loczka, a plan już układał się w jego głowie.

\- Louis… - westchnął Harry – Mówiłem ci już, że nie będziemy mieli więcej dzieci.

\- Tu nie chodzi o chęć więcej dzieci, Harry. Przemyślałem to i masz rację, myślę, że z Logan i Evanem mamy dosyć. Tu chodzi o nas, spędzających więcej czasu razem… ledwo mamy czas dla siebie i umrę, jeśli nie będziesz mnie pieprzyć – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy Harry zacisnął swój uścisk wokół niego.

\- Nie mamy już prezerwatyw – powiedział zielonooki, przeklinając siebie za nie kupienie opakowania, tego dnia, kiedy był w sklepie.

\- Nie potrzebujemy ich – powiedział powoli szatyn, wyswobadzając się z objęć chłopaka, a potem przesunął się, dopóki nie był na nim rozkraczony, z potrzebą błagania go o to, aby go pieprzył właśnie teraz, gdy Harry położył rękę na jego biodrach.

\- Ile mamy? – spytał brunet, spoglądając na drzwi, a potem na Louisa, tworząc kółeczka na jego ciepłej i gładkiej skórze swoimi kciukami.

\- Trzydzieści minut, dajesz albo bierzesz – odpowiedział Louis, pochylając się bez ostrzeżenia i całując chłopaka, powoli poruszając biodrami, czując jak Harry robił się twardy naprzeciwko niego, gdzie sam mógł poczuć jak twardnieje.

Styles najpierw jęknął w pocałunku, a potem Louis zdjął koszulkę i pomógł mu pozbywając się jego, upewniając się, że zostawił ją gdzieś blisko nich. Położył ręce na jego biodrach, zacieśniając uścisk bardziej, gdy Louis się poruszył, dopóki nie miał dosyć i obrócił ich, Louis leżał na swoich plecach, szybko rozszerzając swoje nogi dla niego.

\- Zaklucz drzwi, zaklucz drzwi – powiedział Louis, spoglądając wprost na drzwi, a potem obserwując Harry’ego, gdy podbiegł do nich i je zakluczył, zanim przybiegł z powrotem do niego.

Gdy Harry wrócił, Louis był podparty na rękach i kolanach, spodnie miał ściągnięte przy kolanach i butelkę lubrykantu obok siebie, czekał tylko na loczka. Usłyszał „kurwa” dochodzące od bruneta a potem jego ciepłe, ogromne dłonie na swoich biodrach, zamarł, kiedy poczuł język chłopaka wokół swojej dziurki. Odepchnął się, jęcząc, kiedy końcówka języka była w nim i tak szybko jak w nim była, zniknęła.

\- Harry… - zlustrował go Louis.

\- Trzymaj się, mam zamiar cię rozciągnąć – zielonooki posmarował palce lubrykantem, a następnie ostrożnie włożył go, sprawiając, że Louis syknął i wepchnął bardziej.

Kiedy Harry dodał drugi palec, Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić i zaczął się pieprzyć naprzeciwko jego dłoni, gdy Harry zdejmował z niego spodnie. Loczek wyciągnął palce, by posmarować lubrykantem swojego penisa i zanim Louis wiedział, co się dzieje, poczuł ponownie palce wewnątrz siebie, a potem przyciągnął kolana, by je razem złączyć.

Louis chciał spytać, co robił, ale to, co wyszło z jego ust było prostym „och” jako jęknięcie, kiedy Harry zaczął go pieprzyć przy pomocy rozciągania. Zaczął pociągać za własnego penisa w tym samym czasie, gdy Harry go pieprzył, twarz miał schowaną w poduszce chłopaka, kiedy dodał kolejny palec, znajdując jego punkt.

\- Przestań dokuczać – próbował powiedzieć Louis, kiedy Harry zaczął go tam dotykać, nie chcąc robić tego, czego on chciał.

\- Nie… kurwa, chcę cię pieprzyć – chrząknął chłopak, poruszając szybciej biodrami i wkładając i wykładając palce.  

\- Proszę… po prostu – pieprz mnie, cholera! – błagał szatyn, wyginając plecy, aby dojść.

\- Brak prezerwatywy.

\- Mogę – kurwa! Mogę wziąć poranną tabletkę. – powiedział, zanim doszedł.

Harry kontynuował rozciąganie go palcami coraz bardziej, a gdy je wyciągnął, pocałował chłopaka, gdy Louis usiadł na swoich kolanach, by odwrócić głowę, gdy ich usta się dotknęły.

\- To właśnie zrobiłeś cztery lata temu i skończyliśmy z dzieckiem, dziewięć miesięcy później – Harry odsunął się, a potem uśmiechnął, obserwując jak Louis wydął swe usta.

\- Mmm, ale kochasz to dziecko – niebieskooki uśmiechnął się, obracając się, by owinąć ramionami chłopaka, tym samym dotykając ich klatki piersiowe.

\- Bardzo… może być czasami koszmarem, ale kocham go.

\- Jest taki jak ty, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, prawdziwy rozrabiaka – Louis pocałował go w czubek nosa, zanim wydostał się z łóżka, zabierając spodnie.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry gapił się na niego, gdy szedł zupełnie nagi w kierunku łazienki, by wziąć szybki prysznic. Kiedy wrócił, Harry był ogarnięty i był po swojej stronie lóżka, czekając na niego, i nawet nie kilka minut później, gdy jego głowa dotknęła poduszki, usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi, a potem głos Evana, domagającego się, aby wejść.

\- Nie zakluczamy drzwi w tym ‘omu, tatusiowie – Evan zwężył brwi, gdy Louis go wpuścił i szedł na swoje miejsce na łóżku między nimi.

\- Ty i twoja siostra nie możecie zakluczyć drzwi w tym domu, z wyjątkiem Logan, gdy jest w łazience – Harry podniósł go, kładąc na środku łóżka, wzdychając, kiedy zobaczył, że znowu miał na sobie bieliznę, nic innego.

Miał zwyczaj chodzenia po domu zupełnie nagi, nie będąc zawstydzonym w żadnym stopniu, jego syn był calutki nagusieńki, dopóki jeden z nich nie ubierał go. Zdejmował piżamę i spał w bieliźnie, gdy wychodzili z jego sypialni zaaranżowanej w stylu power rangers, nieważne, że mówili mu, iż tak się nie robi.

\- Tatusiowie, jestem tutaj, więc śpijmy teraz – ziewał Evan, kładąc się wygodniej pod kołdrą, zamykając oczy i zasypiając w ciągu kilku minut.

\- Śpi? – spytał Louis, starając się, by jego głoś był cichszy, po kilku minutach zupełnej ciszy.

\- Czekaj… - wymamrotał Harry, a następnie szturchnął policzki synka, a potem bok jego brzucha, uśmiechnął się, kiedy Evan przysunął się do niego, po tym jak pacnął jego rękę. – Śpi.

Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy szedł do jego i Harry’ego szafy, wracając z nowiutką parą piżamek, które dostał dzień przed i delikatnie jak tylko mógł założył je na swojego syna, by nie zmarznął w środku nocy. Kiedy skończył, poprawił koce wokół niego raz jeszcze, a potem położył się obok niego, całując Harry’ego a potem czoło Evana.

Kiedy się obudzili następnego dnia w poniedziałek, Harry jęknął, czując połowę ciała jego syna na swojej twarzy i po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że była to jego noga. Przesunął ją i powoli wstawał, widząc Louisa po drugiej stronie łóżka z głową Evana na swoich plecach. Koszulka szatyna miała mokrą plamę, gdzie były usta ich synka i Harry ziewnął, gdy odsunął go na jego stronę łóżka.

\- Tatu.. nie… - jęknął Evan, przytrzymując się Louisa, a kiedy otworzył oczy, zamknął je po kilku sekundach.

\- Dalej, robaczku, czas wstawać i iść do szkoły – Harry w końcu wstał, odciągając swojego syna od Louisa, by przyszykował się do szkoły.

\- Zabierasz mnie, tatusiu? – spytał śpiąco chłopiec, wtulając się w ciepłą pierś Harry’ego, gdy schodził z nim na dół, by obudzić Logan i ich wyszykować.

\- Mhm, chodźmy obudzić siostrę – uśmiechnął się, stawiając Evana na dół, gdy zeszli do jego sypialni.

Obserwował go z uśmiechem, gdy mały chłopiec podbiegł do pokoju Logan, szedł za nim, gdy zobaczył jak skakał na jej łóżku, mówiąc jej, aby się obudziła. Ledwo się poruszyła, a potem skrzywiła się, gdy Evan zaczął całować całą jej twarz, próbując, by otworzyła swoje oczy.

\- Odejdź – wymamrotała Logan, odwracając się na drugą stronę, by kontynuować spanie.

\- Siostro… Loggie wstawaj! Czas do szkoły – nalegał Evan, próbując fizycznie zmusić ją do otwarcia oczy i to było wtedy, gdy Harry zdecydował się wejść.

\- Logan, wstawaj, musisz się wyszykować lub spóźnisz się i ja też będę spóźniony – powiedział Harry, swoim delikatnym, autorytatywnym głosem, by wiedziała, że to nie była otwarta dyskusja.

\- Pięć minut więcej… - westchnęła, na wpół śpiąca, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry nic nie powiedział.

\- Nie, wstawaj. Teraz. – powiedział Styles, a następnie podszedł do niej, kiedy się nie poruszyła.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło, gdy pocierał jej plecy, starając się ją obudzić, dopóki nie miała otwartych oczu i kilka sekund później, uśmiechała się do niego.

\- Musisz wstać, kochanie – powiedział Harry, podnosząc Evana, kiedy skinęła głową i wstała, przytulając go wokół talii.

Harry przytulił ją jednym ramieniem, zastanawiając się gdzie minęły tamte lata, kiedy przypominał sobie malutką czteroletnią dziewczynkę, która mogła owinąć go swoimi małymi ramionami wokół ud i teraz wyrosła i dosięgała do jego piersi.

\- Dzień dobry, tatusiu – uśmiechnęła się, dostając kolejnego buziaka od ojca.

\- Dzień dobry, robaczku, proszę, przyszykuj się – powiedział Harry, otrzymując skinięcie, a potem wyszedł z Evanem do pokoju, by go przyszykować.

\- Tatusiu, chcę ubrać moją koszulkę ze Spidermanem – ogłosił tak szybko, jak tylko podeszli do jego szafy.

\- Tą niebieską czy czarną? – spytał, chcąc go przetestować, by wiedzieć, czy znał te kolory jak stwierdził, że je zna.

\- Niebieską, tatusiu – powiedział, bez patrzenia na nią.

\- Ta jest brudna, kochanie. Będziesz musiał ubrać czarną, dopóki nie zrobimy prania, dobrze?

\- Dobrze – westchnął Evan.

Gdy dzieci były gotowe, skierowali się w kierunku kuchni, gdzie Louis zrobił śniadanie i był już ubrany. Jedli w komfortowej ciszy jak zwykle, gdy Logan i Evan byli zbyt zmęczeni na rozmowę i kiedy skończyli, Louis pospieszył się, by znaleźć swoje i jego rzeczy.

\- Będziemy szli, nie zapomnij odebrać Evana po szkole i zabrać go na trening piłki nożnej – powiedział Louis, gdy rozglądał się za kluczami, uśmiechając się i całując Harry’ego, kiedy mu je dał.  – Kocham cię, cukiereczku.

\- Też cię kocham… bardzo. – Harry pocałował go w usta, a następnie w czoło, zanim szatyn skierował się do samochodu, chwytając Evana za rączkę, gdy chłopczyk niósł swój plecak w drugiej.

\- Tatusiu, mi buziak! – Evan przybiegł do niego kilka sekund później.

Harry podniósł go i pocałował w czoło, a potem w policzki, gdy przytulał go, otrzymując buziaka w zamian.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu – zachichotał, wtulając się w jego ramiona.

\- Też cię kocham, robaczku, baw się dobrze w szkole i słuchaj pani Teasdale – Harry postawił go na dole, obserwując jak biegł.

\- Zobaczymy się później tatusiu, kocham cię – Logan weszła do kuchni z plecakiem na plecach i z torbą wypełnioną dwoma płótnami w ręku.

\- Też cię kocham robaczku, baw się dobrze – przytulił ją, całując czubek jej głowy, spoglądając na dół, by zobaczyć, że patrzyła na niego z szerokimi oczami i niezadowoloną miną.

\- Czy moi przyjaciele mogą przyjść po szkole? Spytałam już tatusia i powiedział, że tak, ale chciał, żebym też cię spytała.

\- A ich rodzice się zgodzili? Zostaną na obiad? – spytał loczek, gdy się uśmiechnął.

\- Spytali i powiedzieli, że będzie dobrze, jeśli ty i tatuś się zgodzicie. – skinęła Logan.

\- Okej. Czy pizza na obiad będzie w porządku? – spytał.

\- Tak! Kocham cię! Logan pocałowała go w pierś, a następnie wybiegła na zewnątrz, mówiąc Louisowi, że powiedział tak.

Harry stał przy drzwiach, dopóki Louis i dzieci nie zniknęli, potem wrócił do środka, by przyszykować się do pracy, po wysprzątaniu kuchni. Kiedy był gotowy, był w drodze do swojego studio, pozdrawiając Grace tak szybko, jak tylko wszedł do środka, a następnie ustawił alarm, by nie zapomniał na czas odebrać Evana.

~*~

\- Louis, jak się masz? – spytał David, gdy Louis wszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, po kawę.

\- Świetnie! A co u ciebie i małej? – spytał, uśmiechając się do niego, a następnie do małego wybrzuszenia, pragnąc samemu mieć taki.

\- Dobrze, dużo ostatnio kopie… dzięki Bogu, zostały jeszcze trzy miesiące – westchnął David, szczęśliwie pocierając swój brzuch.

Louis posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, gdy nalewał kawy, wiedząc, co nadchodzi, gdy David podszedł o krok bliżej.

\- Znowu powiedział nie? – spytał delikatnie, tym samym sprawiając, że Louisowi zachciało się płakać.

\- Taka sama odpowiedź jak zawsze – westchnął szatyn, spoglądając w sufit, a potem na filiżankę.

\- Daj mu czasu… jestem pewien, że się zgodzi. Może po prostu nie jest gotowy w tym momencie. – David próbował go pocieszać, a następnie przytulił go, kiedy usłyszał pociąganie nosem.

\- Nie był gotowy przez dwa lata i nigdy nie będzie gotowy, boi się, że będą niewidome, ale wiem, że udałoby się nam. – powiedział, gdy David pocierał jego plecy.

\- Wiem, że tak… daj mu kilka dni. – David odsunął się, uśmiechając się.

\- Muszę wracać, spotkamy się na przerwie – powiedział Louis, a następnie wyszedł, kiedy Davis skinął głową.

Przez resztę dnia wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć Louis było to, jak bardzo chciał dziecka i o sposobach, by przekonać Harry’ego, by je mieć. Kiedy go zobaczył jak odbierał Evana, wiedząc, że przerwa letnia już się zbliżała, uśmiechnął się, wybierając połączenie do Anne. Po tym, jak skończył z nią rozmawiać, chwycił swoje śniadanie, kierując się do pokoju nauczycielskiego, by zjeść z Davidem. Uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy David posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedział i Louis był mu za to wdzięczny. Teraz wszystko, co musiał zrobić to czekać i być cierpliwym.


	2. What the heart wants

Tak szybko jak Louis wszedł do domu, wszystko co słyszał to krzyk Evana, gdy biegał wokół domu w pogoni za Jaskierem przy piskach Logan, Alex i Lux i Tabithy, gdy schodzili na dół, by dokończyć swoje zadanie domowe. Pocałował Harry’ego, kierując się do swojej sypialni, by przebrać się w wygodniejsze ubrania, gdy niemalże wpadł na Evana, który wybiegł ze swojej sypialni w pogoni za psem.

– Evanie Landon, bądź ostrożny! – krzyknął Louis, spoglądając na wycofujące się plecy chłopaka, zanim wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Szybko się przebrał, podnosząc ubrania syna, które ten zostawił w ich szafie, który szukał Bóg wie, czego i wrócił do kuchni, by skończyć robić kilka rzeczy, które były powiązane ze szkołą, gdy Harry pracował nad swoimi sprawami, chcąc skończyć przed obiadem.

– Jak minął dzień? – spytał Harry, po kilku minutach ciszy między nimi.

– Dobrze. a Twój? Skończyłeś sesję dla Dolce& Gabbana? – Louis przestał robić to, co robił, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Harrym.

Trzy lata później, mając dwadzieścia siedem lat, Harry wciąż wyglądał młodo jak na swój wiek, a w tym momencie wyglądał na starszego, mając niego dłuższe włosy niż zwykle, by móc je związać w kucyk. Był czas, że włosy Louisa były nieco dłuższe niż zwykle, ale teraz wrócił do krótkich, lubił je mieć rozproszone na całej głowie, zawsze wyglądając na młodszego niż na swój wiek.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy Harry westchnął i pochylił się na krześle, przecierając twarz, a potem oczy ze zmęczenia.

– Skończyłem z tym… dzięki Bogu – wymamrotał.

– Co się stało? Czy ta suka znowu chciała dobrać się do twojego kutasa? – spytał szatyn, uśmiechając się, a w głębi siebie maskował zazdrość.

– Pewnego dnia Evan cię usłyszy i nigdy nie przestanie – Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie, podnosząc się, by przybliżyć się bliżej do Louisa i pocałować go w czoło. – Ten model jest smarkaczem. Wiedzą, że jestem szczęśliwie żonaty z Louisem Stylesem i dwójką dzieci i że nie mają ze mną zadzierać, po tym jak myślałem, że byłoby to dobrym pomysłem, abyś tam był.

– To był najlepszy pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek miałeś, to był idealny czas, aby te dziwki dowiedziały się, że jesteś mój – Louis uśmiechnął się, całując bruneta w kącik ust, pozwalając mu owinąć wokół siebie ramię, gdy zaczął go całować w górę i w dół szyi, sprawiając, że chichotał jak nastolatek.

– Eww, możesz tego nie robić… jestem tutaj – powiedziała znikąd Logan, gapiąc się na nich.

Stała naprzeciwko lodówki, sięgając po butelkę wody, gdy spojrzała na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami i z zdegustowanym wyrazem twarzy, była szczęśliwa, że ich rodzice się kochali.

– Nie musisz patrzeć – Louis odepchnął się od Harry’ego, a następnie wstał, aby ją przytulić, gdy próbowała się uwolnić.

– Tatusiu, nie mogę oddychać – zachichotała, a potem poddała się, kiedy Louis mocniej ją ścisnął i pocałował w czubek głowy.

– Obiad za godzinę, upewnij się, że odrobisz wszystkie zadania domowe – pocałował ją raz jeszcze w policzek, a potem pozwolił jej odejść i wrócił do Harry’ego, by usiąść.

Logan uśmiechnęła się szerzej, gdy szła na dół, gdzie znalazła Evana, bawiącego się w pokoju kilkoma zabawkami z Jaskierem. Weszła, aby podnieść torby i butelki wody, a następnie chwyciła książkę, by skończyć zadanie domowe, by mieć czas wolny czas przed obiadem.

– Zastanawiałem się – przemówił Alex, przykuwając uwagę resztę dziewczyn – Dlaczego nie ma żadnych zdjęć z tobą i z twoim tatą Harrym, kiedy byłaś dzieckiem? Jest ich mnóstwo z Evanem.

– Nie wiem, pytałam go i wszystko, co powiedział to, że nie było go, kiedy byłam dzieckiem – wzruszyła Logan i wróciła do czytania.

– Ale czy naprawdę go wtedy nie było?  kontynuował pytanie Alex.

– Alex, ona nie wie… przestań pytać – powiedziała Lux, kiedy Logan spojrzała w dół na swoje kolana, przygryzając dolną wargę.

– Zastanawiałem się… - zamilknął Alex.

– Jest dobrze, po prostu go nie było – Logan uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem skupiła uwagę na Tabithcie – Pytałaś mamę o nocowanie, które planujemy?

– Pytałam i powiedziała, że dobrze, tak długo jak tylko pójdę wcześniej spać – uśmiechnęła się Tabitha.

– Świetnie! Teraz wszystko, co musimy zrobić to przekonać rodziców Alexa - Lux klasnęła w dłonie.

– Tata jest ostatnio humorzasty i wysyła tatusia, by kupował mu okropne jedzenie. – Alex zmarszczył nos w zdegustowaniu.

– Mama mówi, że to z powodu tego, że będzie miał twoją małą siostrzyczkę, ludzie w ciąży są humorzaści i mają zachcianki żywieniowe. – wyjaśniła Tabitha, była dumna z siebie, że to wiedziała.

– Musi się pospieszyć – obraził się Alex, chcąc ją już spotkać.

Logan ponownie się uśmiechnęła do swoich przyjaciół, a następnie kontynuowała zadanie domowe, spoglądając na Evana, dopóki Louis nie zawołał ich na obiad. Obiad, kiedy mieli więcej niż dwójkę dzieci, był głośniejszy niż zwykle, ale nie było problemów i godzinę później cała trojka dzieciaków była odebrana przez swoich rodziców. Kiedy Logan szła do łóżka tego wieczoru, nie mogła znieść myśli, dlaczego jej taty nie było, kiedy była dzieckiem.

~*~

– Dzwonił Zayn – mówi Louis, przykuwając uwagę Harry’ego, gdy leżeli w łóżku, oglądając kolejny sezon The amazing World of Gumball, odkąd Logan wciąż uwielbiała ten film i Evan także zaczął go lubić.

– Co mówił, mają się dobrze? Bliźniaki – spytał Harry.

– Tak, chciał wiedzieć, czy w końcu jedziemy na kemping. Odkąd minęło trochę czasu, gdy byliśmy ostatnim razem i on i Liam chcą zrobić to raz jeszcze w to lato… lub w weekend, na dniach. – powiedział Louis.

– Moglibyśmy zrobić to w to lato, byłoby doskonale – Harry uśmiechnął się, przytulając szatyna, ale tak szybko jak to zrobił, Evan spojrzał na niego, marszcząc oczy, a potem je potarł, gdy ziewał.

– Bez dotykania mojego tatusia! – krzyknął Evan, wstając ze swojego miejsca, gdy Logan wszystko, co zrobiła to przewrócenie oczami i podgłośnienie.

Wspiął się tam, gdzie leżeli do siebie przyciśnięci, a potem zaczął odpychać Louisa od Harry’ego swoimi małymi rączkami. Zaczął narzekać, gdy Harry przytulił bliżej siebie Louisa, nawet przerzucając przez niego nogę i chroniąc go, dopóki Evan się nie rozpłakał, wciąż próbując go odepchnąć.

– Musisz przestać lub cię odniosę na pewien czas – powiedział spokojnie Harry, sprawiając, że zapłakał głośniej.

– Harry, nie bądź wrednym, starym potworem – Louis sięgnął po synka, kładąc go między nimi, gdzie chłopczyk przybliżył się do szatyna, chowając twarz w jego piersi, wciąż płacząc, ale szybko przekształciło się to w pociąganie nosem, a następnie w czkawki.

– Przestań go rozpieszczać, Louis, nie chcę żeby był rozpieszczonym bachorem – westchnął Styles.

– Nie rozpieszczam go, on po prostu chce uwagi… i mój synek nie jest bachorem – powiedział niebieskooki, a potem owinął ramionami jego małe ciało, przewracając, by mógł być teraz plecami do loczka.

– Tak, robisz to, musi się nauczyć, że to nie jest dobre, by zachowywać się w ten sposób.

– Od kiedy wiesz, co jest dobre, a co nie. On po prostu chce uwagi, to wszystko. – nalegał Louis.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – Styles wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając całą trójkę.

– Jest rozpieszczony – powiedziała Logan, zanim wstała i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając Louisa i Evana samych, którzy tylko się przytulali i zamknęli swoje oczy na drzemkę.

– Nie jestem ‘spieszczony, tatusiu – wymamrotał Evan, szturchając tatuaż z linami na jego prawym nadgarstku, który zrobił swoje dwa lata temu ze strzałą, by pasowała do Harry’ego.

– Nie jesteś, kochanie, po prostu nie odpychaj znowu tatusia lub będzie bardzo smutny – Louis pocałował go w czoło.

– Nie będę cię znowu odpychał, tatusiu, kocham cię – Evan ziewnął, a następne kilka minut już spał, gdy Louis przytulił go mocniej, wiedząc, że będzie się tak zachowywał, ponieważ potrzebował drzemki.

– Też cię kocham, kochanie – szatyn uśmiechnął się, przyciągając bliżej swojego synka.

Tydzień kontynuowali tak samo i w sobotni poranek wstali o ósmej, czekając na Gemmę i Ashtona, by przyszli wraz z siostrami Louisa. Dostali wcześniej telefon od Gemmy, informując ich, że ich odwiedzi ze swoim narzeczonym Ashtonem i z dziewczynkami. Ich rodzice mieli być później, tego wieczoru. Gdy przyszli było koło trzeciej popołudniu i wszystko było gotowe w pokoju dla gości dla nich.

– Ciociu Gem, to nie są moje urodziny – zachichotał Evan, gdy zobaczył jak szła w kierunku ich domu z dużym ciastem, który był schowany w plastikowej torbie.

– Jak się ma mój mały karzełek, chodź tu i pozwól mi się przytulić – sapnęła Gemma, oddając siato Ashtonowi, a później pochyliła się, otwierając swoje ramiona i zamykając je, gdy Evan w nie wpadł.

Kontynuował chichotanie, gdy Gemma go obcałowała, a potem podniosła, kiedy weszli przez drzwi.

– Gdzie są wszyscy? – spytała Lottie, rozglądając się za resztą.

– Jesteśmy, tutaj, jesteśmy tutaj! – wykrzyknął Louis, biegnąc przez dom, przyciągając Jaskiera ze sobą, który wyglądał na nieco mokrego.

– Lou, tęskniliśmy za tobą… jesteś cały mokry – Gemma przytuliła go, stawiając Evana na dół. – Gdzie Harry i moja księżniczka?

– Poszli do spożywczego i wybacz, Evan pomyślał, że to będzie dobrym pomysłem, aby  pokryć Jaskiera błotem – powiedział, spoglądając w dół z podniesioną brwią, uśmiechając się do chłopca, który był schowany za jego plecami – Jesteś na czas, mistrzu, dziesięć minut. Idź.

– Cofam to, co powiedziałam o nim, o byciu nieśmiałym – zachichotała Gemma, obserwując jak podszedł do krzesła w kuchni, po tym jak posłał mu zgorzkniałe spojrzenie, z rękoma założonymi na piersi.

– Jest tylko nieśmiały – powiedział Louis, słysząc Daisy i Phoebe, które znowu się sprzeczały.

– Czy wasza czwórka mnie nie przytuli, nie widziałem was od tygodni – Louis uśmiechnął się do swoich sióstr, kiedy przybiegły do niego w tym samym czasie.

– Oczywiście, tęskniłyśmy za tobą – przylgnęła do niego Lottie.

– Dlaczego wasza dwójka ma za dużo makijażu? Jesteście zbyt młode na to – szatyn zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na Lottie, a potem na Fizz.

– Nie mogę wyjść, by pokazać się jak wiedźma! – wykrzyknęła Fizz – Poza tym, kto wie, ile uroczych chłopaków mogłabym spotkać na swojej drodze.

– Nie tak długo, jak żyję, a teraz chodźcie, rozgośćcie się. Ashton, świetnie cię znowu widzieć.

– Przynieśliśmy ciasto! – wykrzyknął znikąd uradowany Ashton, sprawiając, że Louis uniósł swe brwi w zdezorientowaniu, gdy Gemma spiorunowała go wzrokiem i Ashton natychmiast się zamknął.

– Daisy, Phoebe, przestańcie się kłócić – Louis uniósł swe brwi na nie, sprawiając, że się zamknęły i odeszły do pokoju zabaw.

– Czy to czekolada, wujku Ash? – spytał Evan ze swojego miejsca, spoglądając na niego swoimi ciekawymi, niebieskimi oczami, które roztopiły serce Ashtona.

– Oczywiście, że jest, kochasz czekoladowe ciasto – Ash dotknął jego nosa, sprawiając, że zachichotał.

Gdy czekali, aby wszyscy przyszli, Louis zauważył, w jaki sposób gemma niosła ciasto, gdy Harry i Logan weszli przez drzwi, tak jak ich rodzice. Evan podbiegł do Marka i Robina, przytulając ich nogi, a potem unosząc rączki do Anne, chcąc, by go podniosła.

– Ninna tęskniła za tobą – chłopczyk owinął swoje rączki wokół jej szyi, a potem spojrzał na Jary, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich najśliczniejszych uśmiechów. – Też za tobą tęskniłem, Nana.

– Też za tobą tęskniłam, kochanie – Anne pocałowała go, a potem podała Jay i przytuliła Logan, a potem swoich synów.

– Jesteś teraz taki duży! – Jay obsypała jego twarz pocałunkami.

– Jestem dużym chłopcem, Nanna! – powiedział dumnie Evan.

– Taki duży! – powiedziała z entuzjazmem Jay.

Postawiła go na dole, gdy zaczął się wiercić, a potem podszedł do Louisa i Harry’ego, przytulając ich w tym samym czasie, zanim przytulił Logan, która cierpliwie czekała w ramionach Gemmy, po ich przytulaniu się. Gdy wszyscy byli w jadalni, Gemma weszła, trzymając ciasto, a za nią szedł Evan, który szybko usiadł na kolanach Louisa.

– Co jest grane, kochanie? – spytała Anne tak szybko, gdy tylko zobaczyła ciasto.

Nic nie powiedziała i zamiast tego położyła ciasto na stole, słysząc jak wszyscy sapnęli, gdy przeczytali _Jestem w ciąży_ napisane kursywą na górze ciasta.

– Masz na myśli… - zaczął Robin, łzy już były w jego oczach.

– Będziesz mieć kolejnego wnuka! Jestem w trzecim miesiącu – powiedziała szczęśliwie Gemma, słysząc ich radość i niektórzy płakali, wiedziała, że były to jej matka i Jay,.

Louis uśmiechnął się, czując się szczęśliwym dla niej, dopóki nie spojrzał na Harry’ego, czekając aż na niego spojrzy i kiedy tak zrobił, posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Czuł się rozczarowany, kiedy wszystkim, co zrobił Harry było potrząśnięcie głową na nie, zanim przytulił Gemmę i Ashtona, gratulując im.

– Nie wierzę, że w końcu będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko. W końcu! – Harry przytulił ją mocniej, czując jak uderzyła go w plecy i śmiała się, dopóki nie zauważyła, że miał łzy.

– Ćwoku, dlaczego do cholery płaczesz? – Gemma odepchnęła się i kiedy Harry miał odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli jak Evan krzyknął.

– Dlaczego do cholery! – zachichotał Evan, jego chichoty zostały stłumione, kiedy Louis przyłożył swoją rękę do jego ust.

– Świetnie. – wymamrotał Harry, obserwując jak Louis próbował, by przestał to mówić.

– Wybacz… zapomniałam, że powtarza wszystko, co usłyszy. – Gemma posłała mu zawstydzony uśmiech.

– Nie martw się… gratulacje! – Styles ponownie ją przytulił.

– Kiedy ty i Louis będziecie mieli kolejne dziecko? – Gemma uniosła brew.

– Ty też, Gemma – jęknął Harry – Chcę więcej dzieci, ale nie chcę żeby miało nędzne życie, nie będąc w stanie widzieć.

– Rozumiem to, Harry, ale nie uważasz, że oboje moglibyście sprawić, że mogłoby to zadziałać. Będzie ciężko, tak, ale jest wiele ludzi, którzy są niewidomi i wciąż z sukcesami. Twoje dziecko nie będzie w pełni ubezwłasnowolnione. – siostra posłała mu smutny uśmiech.

Harry westchnął, a następnie spojrzał na męża, który siedział z ich mamami, pogrążony w rozmowie z nimi, i z powrotem spojrzał na siostrę. Zauważył, że ich ojcowie gratulowali Ashtonowi, widząc sposób, w jaki się uśmiechali na myśl o jego i Gemmy dziecku w drodze i to było coś, co znowu chciał poczuć. Chciał zobaczyć małe życie rosnące wewnątrz Louisa i obserwując jak staje się większy każdego miesiące, chciał poczuł kopnięcia i dzielić radość z Louisem, w przybyciu ich dziecka na świat. Miał dość bycia samolubnym.

– Będzie lepiej, jeśli nie, nie chcę zrujnować życia mojemu dziecku z tym cholernym genem, który noszę. – powiedział, a następnie wyszedł, kierując się do sypialni, zabierając ze sobą Evana, by odbyli poważną rozmowę.

********

– Wciąż się nie zgadza na kolejne dziecko? – spytała swojego syna Jay, gdy pocierała jego plecy.

– Nie, miałem nadzieję, że go przekonam, kiedy przyjdziecie z dziećmi na weekend – powiedział szatyn.

– Nie poddawaj się, kochanie, przyjdziemy w następny piątek, by odebrać wnuki – Anne przytuliła go, a potem odsunęła się, przybierając na twarz swój największy uśmiech. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aby mieć więcej wnuków biegających wokół domu, prawda Jay?

– Oczywiście, mam tylko Fizz i bliźniaczki w domu… jeszcze jeden rok i pójdą do college. – Jay zaczęła mieć łzy, nie będą c wstanie uwierzyć, że jej dzieci rosły zbyt szybko.

– Nie płacz mami, mam trzydzieści lat, ale wciąż jestem twoim dzieckiem – Louis owinął wokół niej ramiona.

– Masz dwadzieścia siedem lat, Lou, kiedy będziesz miał dwadzieścia dziewięć, wtedy o tym porozmawiamy. – zachichotała Jay.

– Ninna, Nana, czy mogłaby jedna z was zapleść moje włosy? Dzisiaj wyglądają okropnie – Logan podeszła do nich i szybko usiadła na podłodze przy nogach Jay, by mogła zapleść jej włosy.

– Francuski warkocz, kochanie? – spytała Jay, gdy rozplątywała włosy palcami.

– Tak, chcę wyglądać jak ciocia Lottie – powiedziała i gdyby nie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Jay, Louis nigdy by tego nie zauważył.

– Czy ty masz makijaż? – szatyn pochylił się, by chwycić ją za podbródek, aby na niego spojrzała.

Miała nałożony tusz do rzęs i eyeliner z cieniami i troszkę szminki, wyglądała na starszą niż była.

– Ciocia Lottie zrobiła mi makijaż, podoba ci się? – uśmiechnęła się.

– Masz dziewięć lat na litość boską, nie możesz jeszcze nosić makijażu. Tak szybko jak mama skończy z twoimi włosami, masz to zmyć. – Louis wstał i pomógł Gemmie z naczyniami.

– Ale cioci Lottie zajęło to wieczność – wydęła wargi Logan.

– Nie ma znaczenia, nie możesz go mieć. Koniec, kropka. – chłopak odwrócił się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– Ale…

– Co się dzieje? – Harry wszedł z Evanem, na swoim biodrze.

– Spójrz na swoją córkę – szatyn spojrzał na bruneta, a potem na Logan, oczekując, że coś z tym zrobi.

Oczy Stylesa rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył makijaż, jaki miała na sobie, a potem spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa, który miał _co do cholery_ spojrzenie i sam przywdział na twarz taki sam wyraz twarzy.

– Robaczku, wiesz, że nie możesz mieć makijażu, dopóki nie będziesz miała przynajmniej szesnastu lat, więc proszę, zmyj to. – powiedział spokojnie Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy westchnęła, a potem przytaknęła.

Kiedy Jay skończyła z jej włosami, dostała buziaka od swoich dwóch babć, a potem poszła do łazienki, wracając z czystą twarzą, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis i Harry dziękowali jej za to, co zrobiła. Gdy przyszedł czas do łóżka, Louis był wykończony, ale nie mógł zasnąć i zamiast tego, wszystko o czym mógł myśleć to jak duże ryzyko niosło ze sobą zadania, które chciał wykonać na przyszły weekend. Potrzebował ostrożnie wszystko zaplanować, jeden zły ruch i wszystko pójdzie na marne a to było czymś, do czego nie mógł dopuścić.

– O czym myślisz, kochanie? – spytał w końcu Harry, po minutach wpatrywania się w niego, by zobaczył jak unosi swe brwi z każdą sekundą.

– Huh?! – Louis podskoczył trochę.

– W porządku? Pytałem, o czym myślałeś – Harry posłał mu zmartwione spojrzenie, przybliżając się do niego, aby owinąć wokół niego ramiona i położyć głowę na jego piersi.

– Jest okej, kochanie, myślałem o tym, co zrobić jutro na śniadanie – skłamał, gdy przebiegał palcami przez włosy loczka.

– Jutro jest niedziela, więc powinniśmy gdzieś wyjść coś zjeść. – Harry przytulił się bliżej do niego, bawiąc się rąbkiem jego koszulki.

– O Boże, to będzie chaos – Louis zamknął swoje oczy, wiedząc jak to będzie z nimi.

– Tak, ale zawsze jest zabawnie. Stylesowie i Tomlinsonowie mogą być tak głośno, jak zawsze – zachichotał brunet.

– Masz na myśli Evana Stylesa, zawsze będącego najgłośniejszym jak tylko potrafi. – Louis wycisnął pocałunek na czubku głowy Harry’ego, uśmiechając się, kiedy mąż spojrzał na niego z błyszczącymi oczami, pełnymi miłości.

– Jestem prawie pewny, że ma to po Gemmie, pamiętasz jaka zawsze była głośna – Harry obrócił się, więc teraz był na brzuchu, spoglądając na szatyna, a następnie wyciskając pocałunek na jednym z jego obojczyków.

– Nawet głośniejsza niż on… mam nadzieję, że jej dziecko będzie takie jak ona – westchnął niebieskooki.

– Tak… - Harry ułożył głowę na piersi chłopaka, słysząc bicie serca, chcąc dać mu to, co chciał, dać mu tyle dzieci, ile pragnęło serce chłopaka.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, odpychając myśl, gdyby nie gen, który nosił, Louis mógłby zachodzić w ciążę, co roku. Zawsze byłby pełen jego dzieci, bez względu na to, co powiedziałaby biologia, która była dla niego okrutna i klnął ją, gdyż wiedział, że zrujnuje życie jego dzieci.

Louis wyłączył światło, a potem ułożył się wygodnie pod kołdrą z Harrym leżącym przy jego boku, owiniętym wokół jego ramion, gdyż Evan nie pokazał się tej nocy i zamknął oczy i zasnął.

Tak jak się tego spodziewali śniadanie było kompletnym chaosem, kiedy Evan dostał napadu złości, gdy jego naleśniki były pokryte syropem i były lepkie i lubił je mieć zamoczone, by je takie zjeść. Zrezygnował z ich jedzenia, dopóki Harry, który był chory i zmęczony jego płakaniem i kopaniem na swoim miejscu, chwycił go i poprowadził go korytarzem, ku łazience.

\- Co jest złego, gdy mają syrop, i tak je zamoczysz – westchnął Harry, spoglądając na swojego syna, który przycupnął naprzeciwko niego, gdy zaczął płakać i pocierać swoje oczka.

– Nie lubię ich, tatusiu – czknął.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, jeśli ich nie lubisz, przestań się tak zachowywać i wróć tam na miejsce i je zjedz – powiedział Harry, zamykając swoje oczy i szczypiąc nos, kiedy usłyszał głośniejszy płacz.

– Czy chcesz żebym zabrał twoje wszystkie zabawki? I tym razem tatuś Lou nie odda ci ich z powrotem – zagroził, wzdychając, gdy jego syn przestał płakać i zamiast tego pociągał nosem, wycierając go rękawem, przed czym brunet go powstrzymał.

– Okej – pociągnął Evan, owijając ramionami ojca, gdy go przytulił.

– Dobry chłopak, chodźmy umyć twoją buźkę – Harry podniósł go, żałując jego spocone czoło, gdy wyszli z łazienki.

Gdy wrócili do stołu i usiedli obok Logan, umieszczając Evana obok siebie, cieszył się, że Louis był po jego drugiej stronie. Powoli zaczął jeść swoje naleśniki, czasami pochylając się ku Louisowi, który przeczesywał jego włosy palcami, a potem całując jego głowę.

Gdy chcieli wrócić do domu, Evan był śpiący i wszyscy byli gotowi do wyjścia, zaczynało się ściemniać. Anne i Jay wyszły z obietnicą powrotu w następny piątek, po tym jak odbiorą Logan i Evana, gdy szatyn bardzo im dziękował.

******

– Więc nie mogę mieć nocowania w ten lub następny weekend? – spytała Logan ojca, obserwując jak robił obiad na środę.

– Przepraszam kochanie, ale twoi rodzice chcą spędzić czas z tobą i z twoim braciszkiem w ten weekend a w następny idziemy na kemping z twoją ciocią i wujkami… David i Brian też tam będą z Alexem. – odpowiedział, posyłając jej przepraszający uśmiech.

– Zgaduję, że to w porządku. Wciąż muszę to zrobić, prawda? – spytała zmartwiona Logan, żując swoją dolną wargę.

– Tak, obiecaliśmy ci. Dziękuję za zrozumienie. – Louis podszedł do niej, aby ją przytulić i całując w czoło.

– Tatusiu… mogę cię o coś spytać? – spytała nerwowo, wiedząc, że pytała już o to przedtem.

– Jasne, co jest? – szatyn wrócił do gotowania, gdy czekał aż odpowie.

– Już przedtem o to pytałam, ale ty i tatuś nigdy nie udzieliliście mi prawdziwej odpowiedzi. Dlaczego nie było tatusia, kiedy byłam dzieckiem? Nie mamy zdjęć.

I kiedy Louis upuścił łyżeczkę, którą trzymał, usłyszał głośny trzask drzwi od kuchni, które prowadziły do garażu. Gdy się odwrócił, aby zobaczyć, co się działo, ujrzał tylko Harry’ego na swoich kolanach, który próbował podnosić zabawki Evana, gdy jego syn stał obok niego, zabierając je, kiedy Harry podnosił i je podawał.

– Uch.. mówiliśmy ci już, kochanie, po prostu go nie było – odpowiedział nerwowo niebieskooki, modląc się, że odpuści.

– Ale chcę wiedzieć dlaczego? – nalegała.

Louis obserwował z szeroko otwartymi oczami wyraz twarzy Stylesa, który miał i kiedy miał odpowiedzieć, przerwał mu, wiedząc, co Harry chciał powiedzieć. Rozmawiali już o tym i gdy Harry był jedynym, który chciał jej powiedzieć coś, co było bliskie prawdy, Louis był tym, który mu przerywał za każdym razem, gdy próbował o tym rozmawiać. Dla niego wszystko było przeszłością i nie chciał, aby ich córka wiedziała jak przyszła na świat, więc zamiast tego wybrał kłamstwo, wiedząc, że Harry się nie zgodzi.

– Kiedy byłem z tobą w ciąży, tata i ja byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – przerwał, próbując coś wymyślić.

– Wiem o tym – nagliła.

– My… wiesz, po tym jak wyjechałem do Manchesteru na uczelnię i opuściłem Londyn z twoimi wujkami i ciocią. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy w kontakcie, ale mieliśmy tyle na głowie, że zapomnieliśmy i zgubiliśmy numery swoich telefonów. Kiedy się dowiedziałem, że byłem z tobą w ciąży, tatuś był gdzieś indziej i po prostu zdecydowałem nie mówić mu, kiedy nie mogłem go znaleźć. – skończył rozmowę Louis.

– Ale wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkała Ninna – Logan posłała mu nieufne spojrzenie i Louis wiedział, że spieprzył.

– Ninna i ja nie rozmawialiśmy, robaczku, pokłóciliśmy się i nie chcę o tym mówić, więc dlatego twój tata nie mógł mnie znaleźć… ale teraz jestem tutaj i nigdy nie zamierzam odchodzić. – Harry przytulił ją, czując jak przytaknęła.

– Okej, to ma sens – uśmiechnęła się.

– Teraz, proszę, zabierz swojego brata i umyjcie rączki, obiad jest gotowy – Louis uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak chwyciła Evana za rękę, by poszli je umyć.

– Powinniśmy powiedzieć jej prawdę… nie możemy jej okłamywać, Louis, pewnego dnia dowie się i wyrzuci nam to prosto w twarz – Harry usiadł na jednym z barowych krzeseł.

– Nie – zlustrował go szatyn. – Nawet o tym nie myśl, Harry Edwardzie, jesteśmy teraz szczęśliwi i nie zamierzam zrujnować ci tego, ponieważ chcesz, aby się dowiedziała.

– Louis… pewnego dnia dowie się i znienawidzi mnie jeszcze bardziej za okłamywanie jej – próbował znowu loczek.

– Nie – przełknął ślinę, a następnie wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał. – Harry, proszę… mamy się dobrze z tymi sprawami, zrób to dla mnie. Nigdy się nie dowie, nie ma powodu.

– W porządku… nie zrujnuję tego – westchnął Harry, owijając ramionami Louisa, tak szybko jak się do niego przybliżył.

Louis pochylił się bardziej ku Harry’emu, lokując między jego nogami, chcąc, aby obiecał mu to, gdy wyszeptał te dwa słowa, które tyle dla niego znaczyły, gdy wreszcie był w stanie się zrelaksować.

– Dziękuję ci… i wiedz, że kocham cię tak bardzo – niebieskooki pocałował go w czoło, a potem w usta – Tak długo jak się kochamy, będzie z nami dobrze.

– Też cię kocham – Harry oddał pocałunek, gdy się od siebie odsunęli, kiedy Logan i Evan weszli do kuchni.

– Co na obiad? – spytała Logan, usadawiając Evana na siedzeniu, gdyż niosła go na swoim biodrze.

– Rosół z makaronem - odpowiedział automatycznie szatyn.

– Czy Ninna odbierze nas po szkole? – spytała Louisa, sprawiając, że Harry na niego spojrzał.

– Ninna przychodzi! – powiedział szczęśliwie Evan, gdy chwycił łyżkę, aby zacząć jeść.

– Mama ich zabiera? Nie wspominałeś mi o tym – Harry uniósł brew.

– Miałem tyle w tym tygodniu, że musiało mi to wylecieć z głowy, ale tak, mama dzwoniła i chce spędzić trochę czasu z dziećmi, odkąd jest samotna a moja mama jest zajęta dziewczynkami, więc nie może ich zabrać – Louis posłał mu najbardziej niewinne spojrzenie, jakie tylko mógł.

– Och, okej – przytaknął Styles.

– Czy Jaskier także z nami idzie, tatusiowie? – Evan spojrzał na nich, oczekując _tak._

– Ninna powiedziała, że możecie go zabrać, ale musisz być grzecznym chłopcem, dopóki tu nie przyjdzie – szatyn chwycił go za rękę, pocierając ją.

– Będę grzecznym chłopcem – skinął Evan.

~*~

W piątek po szkole dzieci były spakowane i gotowe, aby iść i czekały tylko na Anne, aby przybyła. Tak szybko jak przyjechała, została tylko na chwilę, a następnie zabrała ich dwójkę dzieci, zostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego samych.

– Chciałeś żebyśmy byli sami, prawda? – spytał brunet, tak szybko jak Anne wyszła.

– Nie zaboli… i potrzebujemy czasu dla siebie. – uśmiechnął się Louis.

– Potrzebujemy prezerwatyw… i lubrykantu, dużo tego. – powiedział Harry, rozglądając się za kluczykami od samochodu.

– Mam je… mam już wszystko – uśmiechnął się złośliwie niebieskooki.

Harry pocałował go, prawie upadając, by dostać to, czego potrzebował, gdy Louis powoli poszedł do ich sypialni, upewniając się, że wyszedł na dobre. Podszedł do szafy, chwytając pudełko z półki, przynosząc do pokoju. Usiadł na ich łóżku, a następnie otworzył je, wyciągając opakowanie nowej prezerwatywy, takiej, jaką Harry lubił i wiedział, że ją dostanie. Omal się nie wycofał, ale chwycił igłę z małego pojemnika, a następnie otworzył paczkę prezerwatyw, chwytając wciąż nieotwarte, biorąc głęboki oddech i robiąc to, co miał zrobić.

– Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić to musisz to zrobić po swojemu – powiedział, gdy szturchnął dziurkę w przeźroczu.

Gdy skończył, zwinął opakowanie z powrotem, odkładając wszystko na miejsce, chowając je pod łóżkiem, czekając aż Harry wróci. Tak szybko jak loczek był z powrotem i rozproszony, zamienił opakowanie tych, które właśnie kupił z tymi, przy których majstrował.

 _Tak, czy inaczej dostanie kolejne dziecko_ pomyślał Louis, gdy Harry go rozbierał, całując w górę i w dół szyi.


	3. As sly as a fox

Dłonie Harry’ego były wszędzie, gdzie Louis mógł poczuć każde dotknięcie na swoim ciele, które zostawiało ciepłe mrowienie, gdy jego usta zjeżdżały wzdłuż jego piersi. Harry był wszystkim, co mógł czuć, gdy leżał na ich łóżku, pod nim, całkowicie owinięty wokół ciała chłopaka, które było większe niż jego. Jego ciche jęki były stłumione przez usta, czując jak jest coraz bliżej i bliżej. Gdy w końcu mu ulżyło, po raz drugi tego niedzielnego ranka, westchnął, czując się całkowicie zaspokojonym. Harry robił swoje, dopóki nie doszedł w prezerwatywie, całując usta szatyna, gdy z niego wychodził.

– Nie, nie! Nie wychodź jeszcze – Louis chwycił go za ramiona, zmuszając, aby został w nim, gdy uniósł swoje biodra, które były podparte przez kilka poduszek.

– Co? Louis zachowujesz się dziwnie. Nienawidzisz, gdy zostaję w tobie zbyt długo. – Harry zachichotał nerwowo, ale został, jednakże.

– Ja po prostu… po prostu kocham bycie blisko ciebie, wiesz. Pocałuj mnie. – owinął swoją lewą rękę wokół jego karku i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

– Tak bardzo, jakbym chciał zostać, muszę się ruszyć… - zamilknął Styles, wreszcie wychodząc, gdy Louis mu pozwolił.

Zanim miał szansę, szatyn zdjął za niego prezerwatywę i odrzucił ją, zaskakując go nieco, Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy niebieskooki uśmiechnął się do niego, a następnie wstał, aby znaleźć mokrą flanelę. Gdy wrócił do ich sypialni, zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył jak Louis zmieniał pozycje i teraz miał podparte nogi naprzeciwko szafki z większą ilością poduszek pod swoimi biodrami.

– Próbujesz zajść w ciążę, Lou? – zażartował Harry, podbiegając do niego, gdy zaczął kaszleć.

– Co! Nie, oczywiście, że nie… rozciągałem nogi. Powiedzieliśmy, nie chcemy więcej dzieci. – powiedział nerwowo szatyn, śmiejąc się i modląc do wszystkich Bogów, by jego plan zadziałał i by Harry przestał się zastanawiać nad tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi rzeczami, które robił.

– Żartowałem, kochanie, uspokój się – powiedział Harry, gdy go wyczyścił.

– Och… masz mnie. Nie chcę żebyś myślał o tych sprawach. – chłopak chwycił go za ramię, przyciągając, by położył się obok niego.

Gdy Harry był obok Louisa, zamknął swoje oczy, gdy szatyn gapił się w sufit, myśląc o tym, co zrobił, nie żałując tego w ogóle. Robili to od piątkowego popołudnia, przerywając tylko na jedzenie, prysznic i spanie, chcąc wypocząć, by móc ponownie to zrobić. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie tęsknił za byciem z Harrym, bez zamykania drzwi lub zrobienia tego na szybko i po cichu. Tęsknił za nim.

– Jesteś głodny? Zrobię coś do jedzenia – Harry pocałował go w czubek głowy, a potem wstał, zakładając dół od piżamy, które znalazł na podłodze.

Louis obserwował go, dopóki nie wyszedł z pokoju, a następnie powoli wstał, kierując się do kosza, gdzie mógł zobaczyć wszystkie prezerwatywy, które zużyli bez liczenia ich w koszu łazienkowym. Podniósł je i wyszedł z łazienki, wrzucając do kosza, który tam mieli, zanim zawiązał je w plastikowej torbie, by pozbyć się ich na dobre. Zatrzymał się w drodze powrotnej, by wziąć prysznic, gdy poczuł jak coś ciepłego spływało wzdłuż jego uda i szybko je zacisnął, nie chcąc by cokolwiek, co prawdopodobnie tam było, zmarnowało się.

Był zmuszony, aby zrelaksować swoje mięśnie, gdy mył się, mając dreszcze, gdy Harry zaskoczył go, dołączając do niego pod prysznicem. Westchnął, pozwalając mu umyć swoje włosy, a następnie uśmiechnął się, gdy oddał przysługę i po tym jak skończyli, w końcu założyli jakieś ubrania.

– Myślałem, że robiłeś śniadanie – Louis uniósł swoje brwi, widząc że kuchnia wyglądała tak samo, gdy opuścili ją noc wcześniej.

– Chcę cię gdzieś zabrać, kocham Logan i Evana, ale to zbyt długo, odkąd cieszyliśmy się miłym śniadaniem tylko we dwójkę.

– Okej, to byłoby miłe – Louis zgodził się, wracając do ich sypialni, szykując się.

Wylądowali w Fatboys Diner na prośbę Louisa, gdzie zamówił jagodowe muffiny i czekoladowy milkshake, a Harry usadowił się z naleśnikami w paski bekonowe i kawą. Louis prawie wciągnął swój posiłek, rumieniąc się, gdy zauważył Harry’ego, spoglądającego na niego z czułością i miłością wypisaną na całej swojej twarzy.

– Byłem głodny – wzruszył, jedząc ostatni kęs.

– Chcesz więcej? Moglibyśmy zamówić coś jeszcze. – spytał Harry, gotowy, by zawołać kelnerkę.

– Mam się dobrze i jestem pełen, myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do domu i posprzątać, zanim mama przyprowadzi ich z powrotem – Louis poprosił o rachunek.

– Tęsknię za nimi, tęsknię za całym tym hałasem i dziwnie jest bez nich – Harry bawił się serwetką, sprawiając, że serce szatyna zadygotało i zatęsknił za ich dziećmi jeszcze bardziej.

– Będą za kilka godzin, potem możesz zdusić je przytuleniami i pocałunkami – wyszczerzył się Louis. 

– Jakbyś nie zamierzał zrobić tego samego. Evan będzie w niebie. – Harry sięgnął po rękę Louisa, trzymając ją i puszczając, gdy musiał zapłacić.

Wyszli stamtąd, trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc z żartów Harry’ego, puścił go, gdy weszli do samochodu. Harry kierował z powrotem, nie zatrzymując się na żadne zakupy i wkrótce, gdy wrócili, zajęli się sprzątaniem domu, zanim wrócą dzieci.

– Mógłbyś wziąć dla mnie detergent? – spytał Harry’ego, czując się lekko zirytowanym, gdy wszedł do pralni z kolejnym koszem pełnym ubrań.

Próbował go sięgnąć i starał się nie wrzeszczeć na Stylesa, po tym jak kilka razy mu mówił, aby przestał kłaść go na najwyższej półce. Harry tylko skinął głową, by go wziąć, a następnie kontynuował sprzątanie na dole. Po tym jak skończyli, loczek pochylał się nad suszarką, składając ubrania i próbując nie zasnąć, gdy Louis wszedł po ubrania, by zabrać te, co złożył.

Był na boso, mając ubraną parę szortów Harry’ego i ciasną, niebieską koszulkę i wszystko, co brunet mógł zrobić to pożerać go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Kilka minut później prawie podskoczył, gdy Louis znowu wrócił, będąc tak głośnym jak zawsze.

– Wiesz, nigdy się tutaj nie pieprzyliśmy – powiedział okazjonalnie Louis, powoli idąc do męża.

– Ja-my… co? – Harry jąkał się i ślina prawie pociekła mu z ust na widok Louisa, powoli zdejmującego swoją koszulkę, zanim miał szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, został popchnięty naprzeciwko suszarki.

Pozwolił szatynowi zdjąć swoją koszulkę, prawie doszedł w swoich bokserkach, kiedy zaczął go całować wzdłuż, klękając, przerywając i będąc naprzeciw jego krocza. Louis na kolanach i spoglądający w górę na niego wraz ze swoimi rzęsami zapierał dech loczkowi, ale minutę później zdjął swoją bieliznę, uwalniając swojego na wpół twardego kutasa, Harry czuł się, jakby płonął. Zamknął oczy, trzymając się boku suszarki w momencie, gdy szatyn objął go dłonią, a następnie polizał językiem czubek.

– Louis… och, kurwa – Harry otworzył swoje oczy, powoli spoglądając na niego w dół, zanim poczuł jego usta wokół siebie.

Louis unosił i obniżał swoją głowę, oczy miał zamknięte, gdy Harry chwycił go za włosy, delikatnie nimi pociągając, gdy Louis poruszał się lepiej swoimi ustami.

– T-tak dobrze… Louis. – jęknął Harry i gdy poczuł, że się zbliża, niebieskooki odepchnął go i tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, otworzył prezerwatywę i owinął ją wokół kutasa, sprawiając, że zadrżał na dotyk.

Jednym szybkim ruchem Harry podniósł Louisa, zdejmując jego szorty na dół wraz z resztą, zanim usadowił go na suszarce. Louis syknął na uczucie zimnego, ale szybko zostało to zastąpione przez slang przekleństw, gdy poczuł czubek kutasa Harry’ego, szturchającego jego wejście. Nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, nie tracąc go, gdy Harry powoli w niego wchodził, sprawiając, iż szatyn zastanawiał się, kiedy do cholery nawilżył się lubrykantem tak szybko. Wkrótce, gdy Harry był już w drodze, nie marnował czasu, by wyjść a następnie znowu w niego wejść.

Co zaczęło się jako wolne, nawet pchnięcia zmieniły się w nieregularne, zaczęło sprawiać, że suszarka zaczęła się trząść z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem. Louis owinął swoje nogi mocno wokół talii męża, podpierając się łokciami, pozwalając mu całować się wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, a następnie w usta, gdy oboje starali się pospieszyć. Louis owinął rękę wokół własnego kutasa, by dojść szybciej, zanim Harry ucichnął i sekundę później, szatyn mógł poczuć jak dochodził w prezerwatywę.

– Tak cholernie ciasny – mruczał Harry, wciąż dysząc naprzeciwko piersi szatyna, a następnie wyszedł z niego i delikatnie odepchnął rękę Louisa, zastępując ją swoją własną.

Oczy szatyna rozszerzyły się a usta uformowały w idealne O, gdy poczuł jak ręka bruneta wokół niego poruszała się szybko, a następnie całował go wzdłuż szyi. Ich usta połączyły się w niechlujnym pocałunku, zduszając każdy jęk, który Louis robił, a potem Harry upewnił się, że wycisnął mu malinkę przy lewym obojczyku, dodając kolejnego do kolekcji, którą zrobił przez ostatnie dwa dni.

– Harry… tak-tak blisko… - jęknął szatyn, całując męża, gdy doszedł w tym czasie na jego rękę.

Zostali tak przez kilka minut, próbując złapać oddechy, szybko całując się, gdy Harry cofnął się, by zdjąć prezerwatywę, gdy Louis zacisnął mocniej swoje nogi wokół nich.

– Kocham cię – Louis uśmiechnął się, całując go powoli i słodko, czując się, jakby był na szczycie świata, kiedy Harry odwzajemnił pocałunek też wolno i słodko.

– Kocham cię bardziej, aniele – Styles owinął swoje ramiona wokół chłopaka, masując tył jego spoconej głowy, czując ramiona Louisa wokół swojej talii.

– Musimy wziąć prysznic, zanim wrócą – wymamrotał brunet, dostając tylko skinięcie od szatyna.

Tak szybko jak Harry mu pozwolił, pomógł Louisowi zejść na dół, marszcząc brwi, gdy wziął prezerwatywę, ale nic nie powiedział, wiedząc, że czasami lubił dbać o takie sprawy. Szybko pobiegli do łazienki, gdzie skończyli brać razem prysznic, obdarowując się miłością, która wciąż rosła.

Dokładnie przed obiadem usłyszeli samochód Anne i kilka minut później Jaskiera podążającego za głośnym śmiechem Evana, sprawiło to, że oboje się uśmiechnęli. Logan trzasnęła drzwiami, krzycząc _wybacz_ , gdy zrobiło się głośno naprzeciwko ścian, a następnie przybiegnęli, aby ich przytulić w tym samym czasie.

– Tęskniłam za wami – wymamrotała, dostając mnóstwo buziaków, zanim ich puściła, gdy Evan wbiegł, kolidując między nogami Harry’ego, który go podniósł, sprawiając, że zachichotał, gdy całował całą jego twarz.

– Dobrze się bawiliście? – spytał loczek, wciąż mocno go trzymając.

–Tak, bawiłam się dużo i Ninna zrobiła ciasteczka a Logan bawiła się ze mną – Evan skinął głową, wciąż będąc podekscytowanym i tak szybko jak zobaczył Louisa, wyciągnął do niego ręce.

– Byłeś grzecznym chłopcem, prawda? – Louis uniósł brew, a następnie przytulił go mocno, całując go w skroń, gdy jego syn potwierdził głową z najbardziej poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Dziękuję za opiekę nad nimi, mamo – Harry przytulił ją, a potem puścił, by mogła przytulić Louisa, gdy sam owinął ramiona wokół Logan, chcąc ją trzymać, nie widząc jej po tak długim weekendzie.

– Byli aniołkami jak zawsze i wiesz, że uwielbiam ich mieć u siebie – Anne uśmiechnęła się, zajmując siedzenie na jednym z krzeseł barowych.

– Zostajesz na obiedzie, prawda? Powinnaś zostać tu na noc a jutro rano wrócisz, nie chcę żebyś jechała z powrotem, gdy zaczyna się już ściemniać – Louis był szybki, aby ją zaprosić.

– Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, chłopcy.

– Nie mamy, możesz zostać tak długo, jak chcesz, mamo. To także twój dom. – powiedział Harry.

Tego dnia obiad był głośniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, gdy Logan i Evan rozmawiali o swoim weekendzie i jak Anne zabrała ich na karnawał, przypominając Harry’emu i Louisowi, że to było wtedy, gdy dostali swoją niebieską i zieloną bransoletkę, którą wciąż nosili wokół swoich nadgarstków.

~*~

Dwa tygodnie po ich dzikim weekendzie, poczucie winy zżerało Louisa i nie wiedział, co robić, gdy Harry spoglądał na niego z oczami pełnymi miłości i zaufania. Po tym jak usiedli, aby zaplanować kemping podczas weekendu, zdecydowali, że zaczekają jeszcze jeden tydzień, pozwalając, by Logan miała najpierw swoje nocowanie. Kwiecień był doskonałym miesiącem dla nich na kemping, odkąd nie było zbyt zimno lub zbyt gorąco i potrzebowali weekendu pełnego zabawy i gier, po stresujących tygodniach.

W piątkowe popołudnie wszyscy spotkali się w tym samym miejscu, który opuścili cztery lata wcześniej, ale tym razem była tylko rodzina i ich przyjaciele. Gdy dostali się na miejsce, wszyscy już czekali i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Louis było pobiegnięcie do Eleanor, by potrzymać Erica, uśmiechnął się, kiedy dziecko wpatrywało się w niego swoimi dużymi, brązowymi oczkami, a następnie uśmiechnęło, zanim włożyło swoją małą piąstkę do ust.

– Czyż nie jesteś cudownym dzieckiem – zagruchał do niego Louis, przytulając go mocniej i pocierając małe plecki.

– Jak się masz? – spytała Eleanor, przytulając go, gdy Liam pomachał do niego, gdy wrócił do rozpakowywania ich rzeczy z pomocą Harry’ego.

– Dobrze. Gdzie reszta? Wiem, że Brian i David nie mogli przyjechać, ponieważ David jest gotów, aby eksplodować. – szatyn zachichotał, gdy rozglądał się za Niallem i Zaynem.

– Troszkę się spóźniają a Brian zadzwonił do Liama wczoraj w nocy, jeszcze dwa miesiące dla Davida i może po tym, jak Melissa się obudzi, znowu moglibyśmy to zrobić. – Eleanor westchnęła, trzymając smoczek dla Erica, gdy zaczął się wiercić.

– Ciociu El!

Chór głosów był słyszalny, zanim Eleanor rozpostarła swoje ramiona, przytulając Logan i Evana, sekundy później dołączyła do nich dwójka ciał, które należały do trzyletniego Jeremy’ego i Chloe.

– Mój Boże! Spójrzcie tylko na waszą czwórkę, tacy wyrośnięci – El obserwowała ich, widząc jak niebieskie oczy bliźniaków były tak piękne w porównaniu do ich ciemnej karnacji i ciemnych włosów.

– Mogę go potrzymać? – spytała Logan, spoglądając na Louisa i Erica.

Tak szybko jak Eleanor pocałowała ją policzek, skinęła głową, obserwując jak pobiegła do Louisa, który dał jej go, upewniając się, że usiadła na składanym krześle, mówiąc jej, aby była ostrożna. Zostawili ją siedzącą z resztą dzieci i poszli tam, gdzie stał Niall z resztą. Louis obserwował sposób, w jaki Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy rozmawiał z nimi i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale spojrzał w dół ze wstydu, wiedząc, że to, co zrobił było złe, ale było zbyt późno. Wszystko, co mu pozostało to nadzieja, że nie był w ciąży, ponieważ jeśli był, bał się myśleć, że skończy się wszystko, co zbudował ze swoim mężem a rozwód był czymś, do czego nie mógł dopuścić.

– Louis, nie widziałem cię długo – Zayn przytulił go, a następnie odepchnął się, gdy Niall obserwował go ze zmartwionym wzrokiem.

– Powinniśmy robić to częściej, by dzieci mogły oddychać świeżym powietrzem, chociaż przez trochę. – skomentował Louis.

– To właśnie, to co mówiłem – Liam był szybki, by się z nim zgodzić – Chcę, by Eric dorastał, kochając kemping tak bardzo jak ja.

– Myślę, że już to kocha – zachichotał Niall, wskazując na małe dziecko, wiercące się w ramionach Logan, patrząc na inne dzieci, biegające wokół.

– Przysięgam na któryś z tych dni, że po prostu zacznie chodzić – Louis pokręcił głową, czując się dumnym ze swojego syna.

– Dalej, Liam, on ma dopiero siedem miesięcy. – zachichotał Harry.

– Mądry siedmiomiesięczniak – poprawił go Liam.

Gdy się usadowili, Liam nie przestał myśleć o tym, co zrobił, dopóki Zayn, Niall i Eleanor nie wzięli go na stronę, by z nim porozmawiać, zostawiając dzieci, które były zabawiane opowieściami Liama i Harry’ego.

– Przez cały dzień byłeś cicho, zechcesz nam powiedzieć, co jest nie tak – Zayn owinął ramię wokół jego ramion, co znaczyło, aby się wyluzował, ale to tylko sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się gorzej.

Szatyn spojrzał w dół na swoje stopy, zanim głośno westchnął, nim wszedł do środka namiotu, który miał dzielić z Harrym i ich dziećmi, które wracały z czymś w swoich dłoniach. Upewnił się, że loczek nie spoglądał w ich kierunku, gdy pokazał im podziurawioną folię, sprawiając, że wszyscy unieśli brwi w zdezorientowaniu, nic nie mówiąc, dopóki Niall nie przerwał milczenia.

– To prezerwatywa – blondyn starał się nie spoglądać na to za długo, by widzieć Louisa, który czuł się całkiem zagubiony.

– Och! Chcesz, byśmy mieli u siebie dzieci na noc, więc ty i Harry możecie się rozbrykać. Chcecie uprawiać seks na świeżym powietrzu. – Eleanor poruszyła brwiami w sugestii.

– Nie – powiedział Louis, będąc zdesperowanym.

– Więc dlaczego masz prezerwatywy, stary? Musisz wyjaśnić, ponieważ nie rozumiem. – powiedział Zayn.

–- Spójrz bliżej – powiedział niebieskooki, pokazując im to bliżej twarzom.

– Ma dziury… jest wadliwe, wyrzuć to – Niall wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, nie zauważając poczucia winy na twarzy chłopaka.

– O mój Boże… to nie jest pierwsze, co nie? – Eleanor zamknęła oczy, potem potarła dłońmi twarz, mając nadzieję, że jej przyjaciel nie zaszedł tak daleko, robiąc to, o czym myślała.

– Spieprzyłem – Louis trząsł się, gdy przemówił, starając się utrzymać łzy.

– Louis… co ty sobie myślałeś? Jak długo to było? – Zayn zaczął chodzić w kółko, zanim zatrzymał się naprzeciw niego, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

– Ch-chciałem dziecka a on-on nie dałby mi go, więc z-zrobiłem to, co musiałem – chłopak jąkał się, chowając prezerwatywę, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby zobaczyć.

– Wiemy jak bardzo chcesz dziecka, Lou, ale dziecko jest dużą odpowiedzialnością a to jest coś, o czymś powinieneś rozmawiać z Harrym – Eleanor szybko owinęła swoje ramiona wokół niego.

– Czuję się okropnie i-i teraz mogę być w ciąży… zrobiłem dziurki we wszystkich i je wszystkie zużyliśmy przez cały weekend.

– Kiedy to było? – spytał Niall.

– Dwa tygodnie temu – odpowiedział szatyn.

– Okej… blondyn złączył razem dłonie – Więc, to jest to, co zamierzamy zrobić, dwa tygodnie to zbyt wcześnie, aby się dowiedzieć, więc daj sobie jeszcze jeden tydzień, a potem możesz wziąć kilka testów.

– On mnie zostawi, jeśli będę, ja to po prostu wiem – Louis zapłakał.

– Nie zostawi cię, Louis – Zayn dołączył do przytulania, zaraz za Niallem.

– Wyraził się jasno, że nie chce więcej dzieci, jest przerażony, że będą niewidome – wymamrotał, czując się już wyczerpanym.

– Och, Lou, to zrozumiałe, ale nie zostawi cię. Kocha ciebie i kocha Logan i Evana.  – powiedziała Eleanor.

– Poczekajmy, dopóki się nie upewnimy, czy jesteś, czy nie, a potem zobaczymy. Teraz chodźmy spać, zrobiło się późno i spróbuj wypocząć przez resztę weekendu. – zasugerował Zayn, otrzymując skinięcie od Louisa.

******

– Byłeś dzisiaj bardzo cicho, coś się stało? – wymamrotał Harry, pozwalając Louisowi położyć głowę na swojej piersi.

Byli już w swoich namiotach i w śpiworach, po tym jak Evan nalegał na spanie z Logan i teraz spali owinięci w swoich ramionach jak zwykle robili, gdy zasypiali razem.

– Jestem po prostu zmęczony, byłem na nogach od szóstej rano – Louis przybliżył się bliżej, by nie myśleć o tym, iż była możliwość, że za tydzień nie będzie mógł tego już robić.

– Idź spać, kochanie, jutro będzie długim dniem – Harry pocałował go w czoło, a następnie w usta, zanim szatyn usnął.

Gdy się obudzili Evana i Logan już nie było i mogli usłyszeć ich jak rozmawiają z Liamem i Zaynem i bliźniakami. Louis schował twarz w piersi Harry’ego, chcąc pospać dłużej, ale zerwał się z miejsca, gdy usłyszał głośny płacz synka, rozpoznając go jako ten, gdy coś go bolało. Wybiegł z namiotu, za nim Harry, ignorowali chłodne powietrze, gdy zobaczyli syna w ramionach Logan, gdy Zayn pocierał jego lewą rączkę.

– Co się stało? Kochanie, co jest? – Louis był szybko, by go wziąć, pocierając plecki, gdy płakał, trzymając się za rękę.

– Ugryzł go niegroźny pająk, ale nie martw się, to bardziej szok niż ból i będzie z nim dobrze. Po prostu trochę spuchnie. – wyjaśnił Zayn i wszystko, co Harry i Louis mogli zrobić to uspokoić swojego syna.

– Jest dobrze, kolego, jest z tobą dobrze – gruchał do niego Harry, biorąc go w swoje ramiona, gdzie kontynuował płakanie i chowanie twarzy w szyi taty.

– Masz coś od bólu? – spytał Liama szatyn, widząc jak reszta wyszła z namiotu, by zobaczyć, co się stało.

– Mam maść, by trochę uśmierzyć ból – Liam zaczął się rozglądać za apteczką, gdy Evan, wydawać by się mogło, płakał coraz bardziej z upływającym czasem.

– Jest dobrze, kochanie – Harry pocałował go w głowę, a następnie otarł łzy, wracając do całowania jego rączki, a potem spojrzał na Louisa – Louis, maść.

– Idę – powiedział szatyn, gdy pomógł Liamowi rozglądać się za nią.

– Tatusiu – szlochał Evan, odpychając się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego szerokimi oczami.

– Wiem, że to boli, kochanie – uspokajał Styles, pocierając jego plecy.

– Tatusiu, nie chcę być jak spiderman – czknął i wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego, dopóki Louis nie przerwał ciszy.

– To dlatego płaczesz? Nie chcesz być spidermanem? – spytał.

– Nie, nie chcę być jak on – Evan kontynuował płacz.

– Kochanie, potrzebujesz specjalnego pająka, aby stać się spidermanem. To nie był specjalny pająk, to był tylko jego przyjaciel – wyjaśnił Louis, zabierając go od Harry’ego, by go przytulić i uśmiechnął się, gdy przestał płakać, by spojrzeć na mały obszar skóry, która była czerwona i spuchnięta.

– Oni są przyjaciółmi, tatusiu? – spytał Jeremy ze swojego miejsca, obok Chloe, gdy skinęła głową, oboje spoglądali na Zayna z pytającymi spojrzeniami.

– Tak, jest przyjaciółką ze specjalnym pająkiem, ale teraz poszła do domu i nie możemy dotykać ich innych przyjaciół – wyjaśnił Zayn.

– Nie dotykać – zgodziła się Chloe, unosząc ramiona, by móc ją podnieść, uśmiechnęła się, gdy Zayn pocałował ją w policzek.

– Znalazłem! – wykrzyknął Liam, podając im małą buteleczkę.

Harry był szybki, by posmarować małe ukąszenie, a potem pocałował jego nadgarstek, by upewnić się, że było lepiej, gdy reszta przygotowywała śniadanie i Logan stała obok nich, upewniając się, że z jej bratem było wszystko dobrze.

– Jest z nim dobrze, kochanie, po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu, zanim będzie normalnie – Louis uśmiechnął się do niej, przytulając ją, czując jak skinęła głową naprzeciwko jego piersi.

Wkrótce Evan doszedł do siebie, biegając wkoło z Jeremym i Chloe, gdy Logan ich goniła, zanim zostali zawołani na jedzenie. Gdy wszyscy skończyli jeść, przeszli się, przypominając sobie stare czasy, śmiejąc się, co robili, dopóki Louis zaczął się śmiać, przypominając sobie pająka i Drew, umowę Eleanor.

– To był tylko pająk… malutki. – Eleanor śmiała się, trzymając się Liama, by nie zwinąć się w pół ze śmiechu, gdy trzymała Erica w swoich ramionach.

– Był nim przerażony – Harry spojrzał w dół, chichocząc.

– Czy ja naprawdę nim w niego rzuciłam? – chichotała Logan, szła, trzymając się za ręce z Chloe.

– Powiedziałaś, że to był twój przyjaciel i że chciałaś mu go pokazać – wyjaśnił Louis, sprawiając, że Eleanor zaśmiała się głośniej.

– Powiedziałaś jej żeby nim w niego rzuciła, prawda? – Niall posłał jej wiedzące spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że wydawała dławiące się odgłosy.

– Co! Nie! Ona po prostu… okej, powiedziałam jej żeby mu go pokazała, ponieważ on kochał je trzymać a ona po prostu.. rzuciła nim w niego – wyjaśniła Eleanor.

– Myślałem, że jesteś niewiniątkiem, El – Louis uśmiechnął się, czując jak Harry owinął swoje ramiona wokół jego talii.

– I tak to miało nadejść – Eleanor wzruszyła, wciąż próbując złapać oddech.

– On zrobił…-Jeremy Austin! Co powiedziałem o nie dotykaniu pająków – krzyknął Zayn na czas, zanim jego syn i Evan mogli się pochylić, by dotknąć nie tak małego pajęczaka.

– Bez dotykania, tatusiu – Jeremy szybko cofnął się, gdy Evan został tam, gzie był, obserwując jak biegł, a potem podszedł do boku Louisa, chwytając za ręce i jego i Harry’ego.

– Proszę, złap mnie za rękę – powiedział proszącym tonem Niall do syna, który go posłuchał, obserwując jak do niego biegnie.

– Tata do góry! – zażądał Jeremy – Proszę.

Po tym jak Jeremy powiedział _proszę_ , Niall szczęśliwie go podniósł i przytulił do swojej piersi, gzie jego syn ziewnął, przegapiając swoją popołudniową drzemkę, ponieważ chciał się bawić z Evanem, gdyż sporo czasu go nie widział.

– Myślę, że Niall, dzieci i ja wprowadzimy się do sąsiedztwa, Louis – powiedział okazyjnie Zayn, sprawiając, że Louis zatrzymał się tak jak Harry i Evan, który zapiszczał, gdy potknął się o kamień, na szczęście dla niego Harry był szybki, aby go podnieść za ramię.

– Kiedy? Czy to blisko naszego domu. Proszę, powiedz mi, że to ten dom naprzeciwko naszego. – powiedział szatyn, bardziej niż podekscytowany pomysłem posiadania ich bliżej.

– Jest, Niall bardzo go polubił, ale ja wciąż nie jestem pewien. Jest za duży, ale podwórko jest wspaniałe i potrzebujemy więcej miejsca. – powiedział Mulat.

– Byłoby miło mieć was wszystkich bliżej, w ten sposób dzieci będą mogły widzieć się częściej – Louis skinął głowa.

– Myślę, że go kupimy. Oznaczałoby to, że spędziłbym więcej czasu z moim kochaniem – Zayn uśmiechnął się, owijając ramiona wokół Logan, gdy podeszła do nich z Chloe w swoich ramionach.

– Więc to oznacza, że się przeprowadzasz, wujku Zayn? – spytała Logan, spoglądając na niego.

Widok jasnozielonych/niebieskich oczu tak jak jego córki były niebieskie, roztapiały serce Zayna poprzez spojrzenie na nie. Nie było mowy, by lubił rozpieszczać swoje dziewczynki, nawet jeśli Louis zawsze ustalał limit, gdy chodziło o Logan, ale to go przed tym nie powstrzymywało i nie zamierzało w przyszłości.

– Może, cukiereczku – uśmiechnął się Zayn, chichocząc, gdy zapiszczała.

Gdy wrócili na pole kempingowe był prawie czas na obiad i gdy zjedli, dwie godziny później mieli ognisko, opowiadali stare historie o swoim dzieciństwie. Wszyscy jęknęli, gdy Louis opowiadał im historię o tym, jak po raz pierwszy Harry z nim rozmawiał, co skończyło się na tym, że rozpryskał na nim wodę, mówiąc ciche _cześć_ , gdy jego mąż powiedział _oops_ i wszystko, co Harry zrobił to uśmiechanie się jak idiota.

– To jest jakiś milionowy raz, gdy opowiadasz tę historię, tatusiu – jęknęła Logan, uderzając rękę Evana, gdy chciał ją szturchnąć w bok.

– I będę ją opowiadał, dopóki nie umrę, więc pogódź się z tym – powiedział szatyn.

– Cóż, to było wtedy, gdy oficjalnie zaczęliście rozmawiać – zachichotał Niall.

– Zanim Harry zaczął stalkować Louisa ze swojego okna z sypialni – skończył Zayn, co próbował powiedzieć Niall, zanim zaczął się śmiać.

– Wcale nie! – Harry zarumienił się głęboką czerwienią, a następnie zakrył twarz swoimi dłońmi.

– Stary… - Zayn uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Po prostu obserwowałem – bronił się Harry.

– Mhm, obserwowanie jest właściwym słowem – Eleanor zagwizdała na końcu, starając się nie obudzić śpiącego Erica.

– Po prostu mnie obserwował, zostaw go w spokoju – Louis owinął ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego, całując go w czubek głowy i uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry schował swoją twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, Louis – zachichotał Liam.

– ‘ogan, jestem śpiący – przerwał ich dokuczanie Evan, próbując, by siostra go trzymała, aby nie zsunął się z jej kolan, by upaść obok Chloe.

– Myślę, że to już czas do łóżek – westchnęła Eleanor, wstając.

Po tym jak powiedzieli sobie dobranoc, wszyscy poszli do łóżek i w niedzielny poranek byli w drodze powrotnej do domu, szykując się na kolejny zaczynający tydzień. Im więcej dni mijało, tym bardziej Louis martwił się nie myśleniem o możliwości bycia w ciąży i fakt, że Evan przestał spać z nimi, wybierając spanie ze swoją siostrą nie pomagało, gdyż to ułatwiało szansę Harry’emu, by dowiedział się o wadliwych prezerwatywach. Zawsze upewniał się, że to on je zakładał i ściągał, nie chcąc, by Harry je zauważył.

Wciąż mieli ich kilka w szufladzie i gdy próbował je zastąpić tymi, które Harry kupił tamtego dnia, prawie został przez niego przyłapany, gdy wcześniej wrócił z pracy niż mu powiedział tego ranka. Po tym, nigdy nie miał szansy, by je wyrzucić, gdy mógł, zawsze przerywał mu Harry lub ich dzieci i to sprawiało, że był bardziej nerwowy. Tydzień później, a trzy tygodnie po jego i loczka wspólnym weekendzie, Niall przekonał Zayna i Liama, by zabawili się z Harrym i dzieciakami poprzez zaproszenie ich na mecz piłki nożnej lokalnej drużyny.

– Masz je? – głos Louisa zadrżał, gdy wpuścił Nialla i Eleanor.

\- Wziąłem sześć, by być pewnym – Niall podał mu reklamówkę testów ciążowych, gdy Eleanor wzięła butelkę Gatorade.

– Nie stresuj się Lou, cokolwiek się stanie, jesteśmy tu z tobą. – Eleanor przytuliła go, a za nią Niall.

Louis skinął głową i gdy wypił prawie całe Gatorade, poszedł do łazienki, gdy Niall i Eleanor czekali w kuchni. Gdy skończył, przygotował się, by odczekać trzy minuty, kładąc je na szafce, nie chcąc na nie spoglądać.

– Proszę, niech będzie negatywny, proszę, negatywny. – Louis powtarzał to jak mantrę, gdy mył swoje ręce.

Odczekał, gdy czas minął i to wtedy jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej w piersi, pozostawiając go sparaliżowanego, gdy siedział na toalecie. Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi, zatrzymał alarm i powoli wstał, spoglądając na wszystkie sześć testów, wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie spojrzał w dół.

 

_Negatywny_

_Pozytywny_

_Pozytywny_

_Negatywny_

_Pozytywny_

_Pozytywny_

 

– O Boże, nie, proszę nie – Louis zapłakał, żałując tego, co zrobił, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, gdy wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć to posiadanie dziecka.

– Louis? – usłyszał głos Eleanor, która szalenie pukała do drzwi.

– Louis, wszystko dobrze? Kochanie, otwórz drzwi – powiedział Niall, próbując je otworzyć, ale wszystko, co Louis mógł robić, to wpatrywać się w sześć testów, jakby były plagą.

Jego małżeństwo było skończone.

 


	4. I said I love you and I swear I still do

Ledwo słyszał pukanie do drzwi od łazienki, gdyż wszystko, na czym mógł się skupić były pozytywne testy ciążowe i co, do cholery, ma teraz zrobić. Zaczął znowu płakać, podchodząc wolno do drzwi, otwierając je, nic nie mówiąc, pozwalając wejść swoim przyjaciołom.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał Niall.

\- Nie. Jestem w ciąży, cztery z nich są po-pozytywne. O Boże, on mnie zostawi i dzieci nie będą miały ojca z powodu mojej głupoty. – Louis zaczął się hiperwentylować, czując się, jakby zaczął powoli się dusić.

-Louis, uspokój się, oddychaj. Oddychaj ze mną, razem. – Eleanor położyła dłonie na jego policzkach, próbując go uspokoić.

Oddech chłopaka wyregulował się, ale kontynuował płacz, obserwując jak Niall wkłada wszystkie testy do torby, by się ich pozbyć i aby Harry ich nie znalazł. Zaprowadzili go do kuchni, gdzie kazali mu usiąść na krześle i niedługo potem Horan postawił przed nim filiżankę herbaty.

\- Musisz się uspokoić, Louis, to jest złe dla ciebie i dla dziecka – powiedział Niall, ale chciał tego nie mówić, gdy niebieskooki zaczął płakać mocniej na wzmiankę o dziecku.

Dziecko, które użył podstępem, by stworzyć je z Harrym.

\- On mnie zostawi. Nie może mnie zostawić… nie chcę żeby mnie zostawiał. – kontynuował Louis, bardziej szepcząc do siebie.

\- Louis, Louis, posłuchaj mnie. – Eleanor delikatnie chwyciła go za podbródek, by mógł na nią spojrzeć. – Nie zostawi cię, będzie troszkę zdenerwowany, ale cię nie zostawi.

\- Może… może jeśli się tego pozbędę. Ta herbata. Eleanor ta herbata. Niall, potrzebuję… - Louis zaczął się rozglądać wokół z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zatracony w swoim własnym świecie.

\- O czym ty mówisz, jaka herbata? – spytał Niall.

\- Użyłem jej raz… kiedy-kiedy próbowałem się pozbyć Logan. – powiedział, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, a potem przestał oddychać, gdy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił.

\- Zrobiłeś, co? – Niall spytał prawie ze łzami w oczach, modląc się, że to nie było tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Louis… ten dzień, kiedy prawie ją straciłeś. – powiedziała Eleanor.

\- J-ja wypiłem trochę tej herbaty, która była przeznaczona do aborcji… proszę, musicie zrozumieć, że byłem zdesperowany i nie wiedziałem, co robić. – Louis zaczął ponownie płakać.

\- Rozumiemy, Lou, ale nie możesz pozbyć się własnego dziecka. On lub ona jest niewinne. – przytulił go Niall.

\- Nie zrobię tego, n-nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Boję się i nie mogę nikogo innego winić jak tylko siebie.

\- Wiem, że to trudne, ale musisz powiedzieć Harry’emu. Nie okłamuj go więcej, powiedz mu prawdę. – El pocierała jego plecy, a następnie chwyciła filiżankę herbaty, by mu ją zaoferować, uśmiechając się do niego, gdy ją wziął i zaczął brać małe łyki.

-W-wieczorem, gdy wróci. – głos szatyna zadrżał, wiedział, że najgorszym, co mógł zrobić Harry to zostawienie go.

Niall i Eleanor zostali, dopóki nie byli pewni, że z chłopakiem jest dobrze, a następnie wyszli, wywierając na nim obietnicę, że powie Harry’emu prawdę i że nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Gdy był sam, spędził godziny na płaczu, obok Jaskiera, pragnąc, by to się nie wydarzyło, ale zdarzyło i już pokochał swoje i Harry’ego dziecko.

~*~

\- Tatusiu, chcę popcorn – Evan tarmosił rękaw Harry’ego, siedział na swoim siedzeniu naprzeciwko niego, dopóki nie dostał paczki popcornu.

\- Podziel się z resztą, kochanie, też je dla nich mam – loczek uśmiechnął się, pochylając ku niemu, by dać paczkę.

Siedzieli na trybunach w środku meczu piłki nożnej i na szczęście ich drużyna wygrywała. Liam miał Erica na swoich kolanach, gdy ten bawił się swoim króliczkiem, podczas gdy reszta dzieci siedziała naprzeciwko nich, jedząc popcorn, który Evan trzymał jak coś cennego.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że nie ma Nialla, uwielbia przychodzić na mecze – skomentował Liam, sprawiając, że Zayn kręcił się niespokojnie po stronie Harry’ego i sprawdzał telefon dla jakichkolwiek wiadomości od swojego męża.

\- Chciał spędzić czas z Louisem i Eleanor a także chciał się zaznajomić z sąsiedztwem. Jutro wielka przeprowadzka. – Zayn zmusił się do uśmiechu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dowie się, co się dzieje z Louisem, zachowywał się przez cały tydzień dość dziwnie i nie chce powiedzieć co jest nie tak. Wiesz coś, Zayn? – Harry odwrócił się do Zayna, który skorzystał z szansy, by uczynić sprawy lepszymi dla Louisa.

\- Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, odkąd w końcu się zgodził, ale wciąż jest z tego powodu zły, wiesz, jak chce kolejnego dziecka. – powiedział powoli Mulat, obserwując jak twarz Stylesa zmieniła się ze zmartwionej na neutralną.

\- Chcę kolejnego dziecka, do cholery, chcę ich tysiące, ale nie chcę zniszczyć im życia. – Harry potarł rękoma swoją twarz.

\- Nie zniszczysz im, H, jeśli okażą się niewidome, wciąż będą miały normalne życie… z kilkoma ograniczeniami, ale normalne. – powiedział szybko Liam, widząc, że wyglądał na zmęczonego.

\- Jeśli mogę je ochronić od jakiegokolwiek bólu czy uszczerbku, wtedy nie będę szkodził własnemu dziecku w ten sposób… nie zamierzam… nie chcę być taki jak on. – Harry poczuł jak oczy wypełniają mu się łzami, przypominając sobie swojego biologicznego ojca.

Oboje, Zayn i Liam obserwowali ze smutnymi oczami jak Harry wciąż cierpiał, nawet po tych czterech latach. Zajęło mu to dwa lata, po tym jak jego ojciec umarł, aby powiedzieć im wszystkie rzeczy, przez jakie przeszedł z jego powodu. Wszyscy byli w jego i Louisa domu, w sobotnie popołudnie, po zjedzeniu obiadu, decydując się wyjść na dwór. Liam wspomniał o Adamie i potem nastąpiła niezręczna cisza i Harry zaczął mówić, nie przerywając, dopóki wszystkiego z siebie nie wyrzucił, gdy Zayn wspomniał jak był pobity tego dnia i jak im powiedział, że to Adam był tym, który go uderzył…

\- Nie jesteś taki jak on i nigdy nie będziesz, jesteś o wiele lepszy niż on i lepszym ojcem. – Liam objął go swoim wolnym ramieniem wokół jego ramienia.

\- Pomyśl o tym, Harry, nie jesteś taki jak on, a nawet jeśli dziecko okaże się niewidome, to nie będzie miało znaczenia, ponieważ wciąż będzie kochane przez nas wszystkich i waszą dwójkę, ciebie i Louisa jako wspaniałych rodziców. To dziecko będzie miało wszystko, czego będzie potrzebowało i miłość, którą mu ją damy lub jej oraz upewnimy się, by pomóc wam tak bardzo jak będziemy mogli. Będą mieli normalne życie, ponieważ oni jako niewidomi nie będą mieli znaczenia, oczywiście nie będą w stanie zrobić kilku rzeczy na własną rękę i to dlatego, że będą mieli świetnych rodziców jak i wujków, ciocie i kuzynów, którzy są dla nich. – Zayn skończył swoją przemowę, uśmiechając się, a kilka łez, które poleciało Harry szybko starł.

\- Boję się – Harry spojrzał na swoje kolana, a następnie na dzieci, które były zbyt zaabsorbowane meczem.

\- Nie bój się, jak Zayn powiedział wszyscy tu dla was jesteśmy – Liam uśmiechnął się, a potem zaoferował swoje dziecko, by Harry mógł je potrzymać.

Styles uśmiechnął się, biorąc Erica w swoje ręce, który ucichnął, a następnie umieścił się, gdy było mu wygodniej, wciąż bawiąc się swoim króliczkiem. Gdy trzymał Erica, kontynuował myślenie o tym, o czym rozmawiali, uśmiechnął się do chłopca, łaskocząc jego brzuszek, otrzymując uśmiech, a potem przytulił go mocniej do swojej piersi, całując jego malutkie czoło. Kontynuował oglądanie meczu, upewniając się, że dzieci dobrze się zachowywały i chcąc wrócić do domu i porozmawiać z Louisem.

Gdy wrócili później do domu tego popołudnia, oboje, Logan i Evan byli wyczerpani i tak szybko jak zjedli coś lekkiego na obiad i wzięli prysznic, poszli szybko do łóżka, zasypiając tak szybko jak tylko ich głowy dotknęły poduszki. Louis upewnił się, że Logan nie miała nic przeciwko spaniu z Evanem i gdy tylko skinęła głową, on i Harry pocałowali ich na dobranoc i zeszli na dół do swojej sypialni, zostawiając śpiącego Jaskiera razem z nimi w ich własnym łóżku.

\- Harry… muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – powiedział Louis tak szybko, jak tylko Harry zamknął drzwi.

\- Ja też ci coś muszę powiedzieć. Myślałem i tym i – zaczął Harry.

\- Proszę, pozwól mi powiedzieć pierwszemu, m-muszę ci powiedzieć i jeśli po tym nie chcesz ze mną być, zrozumiem. Nawaliłem. – Louis zaczął płakać, siadając na końcu łóżka.

\- Kochanie, co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? Nie zostawię cię, kocham cię tak bardzo i obiecałem ci, że nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Nie płacz. – Harry szybko do niego podbiegł i owinął swoje ramiona wokół męża, pocierając jego plecy jedną ręką.

\- Przepraszam, byłem głupi i nie myślałem, kiedy zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem. – szatyn zaszlochał naprzeciwko jego piersi, trzymając się go, nie chcąc, by ten go puścił.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, po prostu mi powiedz, Lou. Nigdy cię nie zostawię, nieważne, co się stanie. – Harry owinął ramiona wokół talii chłopaka i delikatnie go podniósł, sadzając na swoich kolanach, gdzie kontynuował przytulanie go i całowanie w głowę.

\- Przepraszam. J-jestem w c-ciąży. – zaszlochał przy jego piersi, czekając na odepchnięcie ze strony loczka, ale zamiast tego niczego nie usłyszał, ani nie poczuł.

\- Jesteś-jesteś w c-ciąży? – zająknął się brunet, odpychając się od męża, lecz wciąż trzymając go za talię.

\- Przepraszam! – lamentował szatyn, próbując przytulić się do niego mocniej.

\- To-Louis, to wspaniale! – wykrzyknął Harry, zdumiewając chłopaka.

Louis gapił się na Harry’ego, który miał głupkowaty uśmiech, następnie sięgnął po coś, cokolwiek by mu powiedział, Harry schował całą swoją złość.

-  Dlaczego nie jesteś zły, m-myślałem, że nie chcesz kolejnego dziecka. – niebieskooki otarł łzy ze swojej twarzy rękawem, ignorując fakt, że Harry nienawidził tego, gdy tak robili, to dlatego mieli chusteczki prawie w każdym pomieszczeniu w domu.

\- Zayn i Liam rozmawiali o tym ze mną i nie wiem, miałem ci powiedzieć, że jeśli chcesz to możemy postarać się o kolejne dziecko, ale teraz nie musimy dłużej czekać, ponieważ za dziewięć miesięcy lub mniej będziemy mieli kolejne. – Harry uśmiechnął się jaśniej, gdy całował twarz męża.

Louis czuł się szczęśliwy, chciał pozostać szczęśliwym, ale nie mógł, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co zrobił i jak poczęli to dziecko. Spojrzał w oczy Stylesa, odnajdując jedynie szczęście, które świeciły tak jasno i chciał mu powiedzieć, naprawdę chciał.

Zaniemówił, gdy Harry popchnął go na łóżko, a potem podciągnął jego koszulkę, dotykając twarzy wciąż płaskiego brzucha i jego blizn, których tak bardzo chciał się pozbyć. Wina w nim rosła, gdy loczek zaczął całować jego brzuch i chciał płakać, kiedy brunet powiedział swoje pierwsze słowa do ich dziecka.

\- Kocham cię, kochanie, wszyscy cię kochamy. – powiedział Harry, a następnie pocałował brzuch chłopaka.

Wiedział, że to było złe, ale w tym momencie domyślił się, że sprawy miały być w ten, a nie w inny sposób, nie chciał, aby Harry go znienawidził lub ich dziecko, za to, co zrobił. Pozostał cicho, decydując się, że zatrzyma to dla siebie i nie powie o tym ani słowa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to dziewczynka, potrzebujemy córeczki – Harry podczołgał się obok męża, gdzie ten szybko położył głowę na jego piersi, gdy brunet pocierał jego brzuch kółeczkami.

\- Leighton? Wciąż chcę ją nazwać Leighton Grace, jeśli to dziewczynka. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Powinniśmy zaczekać, dopóki nie będziesz w czwartym miesiącu, by powiedzieć dzieciom oraz musimy zaplanować wizytę u lekarza.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz, kochanie – Louis pocałował go w policzek, a następnie w usta.

~*~

Następnego dnia Harry zaplanował wizytę u lekarza dla Louisa z doktor Lane na piątkowy ranek, gdyż był to jego wolny dzień i chciał tam być, na pierwszym badaniu. Louis przestał w ogóle rozmawiać na ten temat i zamiast tego skupił się na pomaganiu przy przeprowadzce Nialla i Zayna do ich nowego domu w poprzek ulicy, bez pomocy Liama i Eleanor, odkąd nie było ich w mieście, gdyż pojechali odwiedzić rodziców Eleanor. Dla Louisa przechodzenie przez to wszystko było takie same, gdy Harry zabronił mu dźwigać ciężkich rzeczy a nawet podnoszenia Evana, gdy ich syn pociągnął go za koszulkę, aby go unieść.

\- Kochanie, co ty robisz? – Harry zatrzymał się w pół drogi na drugie piętro, niosąc wielkie pudło, gdy zobaczył chodzącego Louisa.

\- Idę po prostu do łazienki, wygląda na to, że maleńki chce mnie zmusić do ciągłego siusiania – szatyn uśmiechnął się, gdy pocierał swój brzuch.

\- Okej, pamiętaj, że nie chcę abyś nosił ciężkie rzeczy. – Harry posłał mu uśmiech, a następnie poszedł, ciesząc się, że dzieci były na podwórku z Jaskierem.

\- Au – Louis pochylił się naprzeciwko drzwi, gdy je zamknął, przytrzymując się boku brzucha, gdzie poczuł tępy ból.

\- Dlaczego dajesz tatusiowi ciężki czas, co? Au… mam nadzieję, że masz się tam dobrze – grymasił szatyn, pocierając to miejsce, a następnie zwinął w pięść swoją własną koszulkę, przyciskając ją do zwężonych ust, by powstrzymać się od krzyku, gdy ból się wznowił.

Powoli podszedł do toalety i zamknął ją, siadając, delikatnie pocierając brzuch, dopóki ból nie zniknął tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawił. Został tak przez kilka minut, dopóki nie poczuł się lepiej, a następnie mył ręce, wracając, by pomóc Niallowi urządzić pokój bliźniąt.

\- Hej Lou, szukałem cię – powiedział Niall tak szybko, jak tylko Louis wszedł do sypialni Chloe.

\- Byłem w łazience – niebieskooki próbował się uśmiechnąć, starając nie panikować, kiedy znowu zaczęło go boleć, ale potem zrelaksował się, gdy zniknął.

\- Cieszę się, że łóżeczka są przy łóżkach, inaczej musiałbym znowu kupować dwa łóżka. – westchnął blondyn, gdy skończył z łóżkiem Chloe.

\- My wzięliśmy dla Evana to samo łóżeczko i teraz musimy kupić kolejne – powiedział Louis, już myśląc o tych wszystkich uroczych dziecięcych rzeczach, które on i Harry kupią dla ich nowego członka rodziny.

\- Zayn mówił, że Harry jest taki podekscytowany kolejnym dzieckiem, mówiłem ci, że będzie dobrze – powiedział Niall, zakładając, że Louis powiedział mu o prezerwatywach, sprawiając, że poczuł się winny.

\- Tak, cieszę się, że jest szczęśliwy.

W ciszy kontynuowali urządzanie pokoju małej, a potem Jeremy’ego, dopóki nie była pora obiadu, gdy dzieci zaczęły narzekać o byciu głodnymi aż do umierających z głodu. Zayn skończył zamawiając pizzę, siadając przy stole kuchennym, jedząc, będąc szczęśliwym, że byli teraz bliżej siebie.

Tydzień zleciał im na tych samych czynnościach, z wyjątkiem przypadkowych bólów Louisa, które miał, wytrzymując je jak nic takiego, będąc cicho, przynajmniej do piątku, do wizyty. W środowy poranek, zanim Evan zdecydował, że chce spędzić noc z Jeremym a Niall zaprosił Logan, by spędzić z nią więcej czasu. Zarówno Louis, jak i Harry zgodzili się, gdyż nie będą daleko, w razie gdyby coś się stało i w czwartkowy wieczór Evan miał spakowaną torbę z piżamą w Power Rangers, Harrym, misiem, którego nazwał po swoim tatusiu i czystymi ubraniami.

\- Podrzucę ich, będę za chwilę – Louis pocałował szybko loczka, a następnie wyszedł, trzymając za rękę Evana, nie chcąc by biegł na własną rękę jak zwykle to robił, gdy Logan miała Jaskiera na smyczy.

Harry został w ich łóżku, czytając książkę, dopóki nie otworzył szuflady po stronie Louisa, zaczął się niepokoić, gdy zobaczył, jaki panował tam bałagan i na wpół otwarta buteleczka lubrykantu. Odłożył książkę na stoliku nocnym i powoli podszedł, otwierając szufladę i zobaczył połowę pustego opakowania po prezerwatywach, uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, gdy zauważył, że mieli ich jeszcze kilka.

Przypomniał sobie o sytuacji z wadliwymi prezerwatywami, wstał i chwycił kosz, wracając do łóżka, siadając na skraju, gdy zaczął wszystko rozrzucać, sprawdzając datę. Uniósł brwi w zdezorientowaniu, gdy zauważył, że nie były przeterminowane, ale odrzucił je, zastanawiając się czy Louis miałby coś przeciwko, gdyby robili to bez nich, odkąd go zaciążył.

Wciąż je sprawdzał, gdy zauważył maleńkie dziurki, a potem zwrócił lampkę ku sobie, czując jak jego twarz robi się coraz bardziej gorąca, gdy dokładniej zobaczył dziurki. Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć, gdy chwycił opakowanie i rzucił je na łóżko, sprawdzając każdą, czując jak narasta w nim złość i rozprzestrzenia się na całym ciele.

Ręce tak mu się trzęsły, że nie był w stanie odłożyć ich z powrotem do opakowania, chwycił je, gdy wparował do salonu, siadając na kanapie w oczekiwaniu na Louisa. Gdy czekał, schował je z powrotem do opakowania, a następnie skoncentrował się na oddychaniu, próbując się zrelaksować, ale nie mógł, ponieważ wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które szatyn robił w ciągu tego weekendu, w końcu miały wyjaśnienie. Dziwne pozycje, Louis chcący, by został w nim trochę dłużej niż zazwyczaj i sposób, w jaki pomagał mu zakładać prezerwatywy, a następnie się ich pozbywał.

Louis wszystko zaplanował, użył podstepu, by pomógł mu zajść w ciążę.

Nie wiedział jak długo tak został, wpatrując się w opakowanie prezerwatyw i czekając na szatyna, by wrócił i próbując się uspokoić. Po tym, jak minęła wieczność, w końcu usłyszał jak drzwi frontowe się otwierają, a potem zamykają, gdy szatyn krzyknął, że był w domu. Pozostał cicho, gdy chłopak za nim wołał, spiął się, gdy wszedł do pokoju, rozglądając się, był taki miękki i milutki w tym czarnym swetrze, ale to nie miało już znaczenia.

\- Tu jesteś, wołałem cię – Louis podszedł, a potem zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, przypomniał sobie, że miał taki wyraz twarzy, gdy coś zrobił, a potem szybko próbował o tym zapomnieć.

\- Wiesz, co to jest? – spytał loczek, sprawiając, że szatyn wzdrygnął się na jego zimny ton.

Louis spojrzał w miejsce, które Harry mu pokazywał, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył opakowanie prezerwatyw, czując jak jego serce i oddech przyspieszyły.

\- Opakowanie prezerwatyw – odpowiedział niebieskooki, czując jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami.

\- Zostawiłeś lubrykant, gdzie Evan i Logan mogli je zobaczyć… Próbowałem położyć je gdzie indziej. – powiedział Harry, wpatrując się przed siebie, unikając Louisa. – Ale to nie są tylko prezerwatywy, to są specjalne prezerwatywy i ty chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego… _kochanie_.

\- Harry… - Louis zadrżał, owijając ręce wokół brzucha, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić i pozwolił płynąć łzom, gdy Harry zaczął się śmiać w sposób, w jaki miał w zwyczaju, kiedykolwiek chciał się z niego naśmiewać i go poniżać.

\- Kilka z nich ma dziurki… i mają inne daty, mimo że wszystkie powinny mieć tą samą. – powiedział loczek, gdy zaczął się śmiać, a potem przestał, by spojrzeć na Louisa, oczekując, by coś powiedział.

Louis cofnął się, a następnie odwrócił, aby pobiec do ich sypialni, sapiąc, gdy poczuł rękę chłopaka wokół swojego ramienia, sprawiając, by wrócił tam, gdzie siedział.

\- Puść, ranisz mnie – Louis próbował się wyswobodzić z jego uścisku, ale Harry tylko je zacisnął, zmuszając, by usiadł, a potem chwycił opakowanie prezerwatyw, rzucając nimi w szatyna, widząc jak prezerwatywy upadły na jego kolana i kilka spadło na podłogę, przy jego stopach.

\- Dlaczego? – Harry stał naprzeciwko Louisa, będąc coraz bardziej złym, gdy szatyn nic nie mówił.

\- Dlaczego?! – w końcu wykrzyknął, słysząc jak szlochał, nie poddając się, jeśli płakał.

\- Ch-chciałem dz-dziecka – zaszlochał, zrzucając prezerwatywy z kolan, nie ważąc się spojrzeć na loczka.

\- Cóż, gratulacje, masz swoje pieprzone dziecko.

Louis zamarł, gdy usłyszał dwa ostatnie słowa, czując jak strach i wstyd odpływają, a zamiast tego pojawia się złość. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, widząc jak bardzo był zły, jego własny wyraz twarzy mógł dorównać temu, co loczka.

\- Nie waż się tak nazywać mojego dziecka, ty sukinsynie. – szatyn wstał i odepchnął bruneta, chcąc być z dala od niego.

\- Tak, _twojego_ dziecka – zawołał Harry, po tym jak się zatrzymał i odwrócił.

\- Tak, _mojego_ dziecka! Ponieważ to nie twoje dziecko, a tym bardziej Logan czy Evan. – wykrzyknął Louis.

\- Nie waż się ich w to mieszać! Czy ty masz pojęcie… czy ty w ogóle myślałeś, gdy pomyślałeś, że byłoby to dobrym pomysłem, czy ty w ogóle myślisz. – Harry podszedł krok bliżej, będąc złym, gdy Louis się cofnął.

\- Chciałem tylko dziecka, ch-chciałem żebyśmy mieli kolejne dziecko – Louis starł łzy, ale potem zaczął płakać, ignorując tępy ból po swojej prawej stronie.

\- Tak, ale nie w ten sposób, Louis, nie, kiedy nie byłem gotowy i oczywiście nie wtedy, gdy mnie oszukałeś. – wykrzyknął Harry, ignorując sposób, w jaki Louis zadrżał, a potem wpatrywał się w niego oczami wypełnionymi nienawiścią.

\- Och, więc dla ciebie było dobrze, byś mnie zgwałcił i zmusił do dziecka, którego nawet nie chciałem, ale niedobrze dla mnie, że chciałem dziecka. – krzyczał szatyn, nienawidząc tego, że jego głos drżał, ale potem zakrył usta, gdy jego oczy rozszerzyły się, ale było zbyt późno.

Harry czuł się, jakby miał wbity nóż kilka razy wraz ze wstydem, ale wkrótce nie wiedział, dlaczego powinien tak się czuć, ponieważ tacy ludzie byli lepszymi niż on był.

\- Więc to twoja zemsta? Bycie dziwką i używanie podstępu przy czymś, czego nie chciałem – piorunował wzrokiem loczek, ale już tego nie robił, gdy poczuł dłoń chłopaka uderzającą w jego lewy policzek.

\- Jak śmiesz, ty skurwysynie! – Louis krzyczał, gdy zapłakał i uderzył go w pierś i wszystko, co Harry mógł zrobić to cofnąć te słowa, które w głębi siebie nie miał zamiaru wypowiadać na głos.

\- Louis, przep-

\- Jeśli tak bardzo je nienawidzisz to odejdź! Nie potrzebuję cię, wychowałem jedno, to mogę to zrobić ponownie. – szatyn kontynuował swój atak, dopóki Harry nie owinął ramion wokół niego, próbując go uspokoić, wiedząc, że to było złe dla ich dziecka.

\- Uspokój się! – krzyknął zielonooki, trzymając go mocno, gdy szatyn próbował się uwolnić.

\- Puść mnie! Jeśli nie odejdziesz, wtedy ja to zrobię i przysięgam, że już nigdy nas nie zobaczysz. – kontynuował niebieskooki, dopóki nie uwolnił się z ramion chłopaka, gdy poczuł ból po prawej stronie, ale tym razem był on silniejszy, sprawiając, że był on nieznośny.

\- Louis! Louis… dziecko – Harry delikatnie uniósł go, próbując nie panikować, gdy wszystko, co szatyn mógł zrobić to trzymać się jego boku, krzycząc z bólu, zwijając pięść w koszulkę bruneta, chowając twarz przy jego piersi, by zakryć krzyki…

\- Nie dotykaj m-ach! Nie… nie. – niebieskooki próbował go odepchnąć, biorąc głębokie oddechy i tak jak to nastąpiło, tak powoli znikało, zostawiając ich w napiętej atmosferze.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala – powiedział Styles, próbując go podnieść, ale Louis był szybki, aby go odepchnąć.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie chcę żebyś był ze mną jutro, to nie twoje dziecko. – chłopak powoli wstał i zaczął iść do ich-teraz swojej sypialni tak wolno, jak mógł, wciąż czując lekki ból z każdym krokiem.

\- Louis, proszę, nie rób tego, ty-ty musisz iść do szpitala i upewnić się, że nic się nie stało. – błagał Harry, idąc za nim.

\- Jakby cię to obchodziło! Wyraźnie cię nie obchodzi to dziecko, więc po prostu… odpieprz się. – szatyn szedł nieco szybciej i tak szybko, jak tylko był w sypialni, zamknął drzwi, zakluczając je i ignorując prośby loczka, by pozwolił mu wejść i przeprosić.

Harry pochylił się ku drzwiom, gdy opadł, szubko odgarniając łzy, nienawidząc siebie i uświadamiając sobie, że nieważne, co zrobił, przeszłość nigdy nie zostawi go w spokoju. Nieważne, co zrobił, by odeszła, przeszłość wciąż będzie go prześladować. Został tak przy drzwiach, słysząc pociąganie nosem chłopaka i czasami rozmawiającego do ich dziecka, mówiąc, że będzie jego lub ją zawsze kochać, nieważne, co. Harry chciał się włamać i powiedzieć mu, że też kochał ich dziecko, nieważne, co, że nigdy nie nienawidziłby własnego dziecka tak jak on sam był nienawidzony.

Nie wiedział kiedy, ale wkrótce powieki stały się zbyt ciężkie i ciało zaczęło relaksować się, opadając do snu, na zewnątrz ich sypialni, po tym jak raz jeszcze błagał, by go wpuścił, nie słysząc niczego w zamian.

~*~

Louis wciąż płakał, leżąc na łóżku po stronie Hary’ego, gdy delikatnie pocierał swój brzuch, czując jak mu ulżyło, gdy ból zniknął, jednak wciąż się martwił. Prawie godzinę później nie słyszał już jak Harry go błaga, by go wpuścił, ale mógł zobaczyć, że wciąż był po tamtej stronie drzwi. Poczuł chęć wstania i wpuszczenia go, ale nie mógł, kiedy przypomniał sobie te wszystkie rzeczy, które wobec siebie wykrzyczeli, wiedząc, że Harry nie miał na myśli żadnej z tych rzeczy, tak jak on nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział, jednak wciąż to bolało, że je usłyszał.

\- Może jutro już cię zobaczę, kochanie. Proszę, bądź dobrym dzieckiem i niech będzie z tobą dobrze, bądź dobry dla swojego tatusia i mnie. – szatyn tworzył kółeczka na swoim brzuchu, a następnie powoli wstał i chciał wziąć prysznic.

Gdy był w łazience, rozebrał się do bokserek, gdy wszedł pod prysznic, czekając aż woda się ociepli i tak szybko jak była cieplejsza, zdjął bokserki, zastygając w bezruchu, gdy je zobaczył. Strach obleciał jego ciało, poprzez samo spoglądanie na plamki krwi na jego białych bokserkach.

\- Nie… Harry! Proszę, nie, Harry! – krzyczał Louis, próbując wrócić do sypialni, gdzie Harry był już rozbudzony, gdy usłyszał jak krzyczy, by spróbował otworzyć drzwi.

\- Louis, Louis, otwórz drzwi! – krzyczał, próbując je otworzyć.

Louis próbował iść, ale potem przestał, gdy znowu poczuł ból w tym samym miejscu, ale tym razem nie mógł ustać, upadając na bok. Otoczenie zaczęło się powoli zacierać, gdy usłyszał jak Harry desperacko kopie w drzwi, dopóki się nie otworzyły i mógł do niego przybiec.

\- Jestem tutaj, jestem tutaj. – Harry szybko go podniósł, kładąc na łóżku, szybko ubierając, zakręcając wodę i podnosząc ubrania.

\- Ha-Harry… moje dziecko! – płakał Louis, wiedząc, że Harry widział krew, gdy jego oczy się rozszerzyły i próbował się pospieszyć.

\- O Boże… Louis, otwórz oczy. Kochanie, spójrz na mnie, spójrz na mnie, cholera! Otwórz oczy. – błagał Styles, wyciągając telefon, by zadzwonić po karetkę.

Louis próbował zostać przytomny, ale oczy zaczęły mu się zamykać, gdy zobaczył ciemne chmury w swojej wizji i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką słyszał był Harry błagając go, by nie zasypiał; chciał, ale nie mógł.


End file.
